Shepard origine
by spino84110
Summary: Une histoire se situant entre ME2 et ME3 et racontant le passé trouble de Shepard dans un gang sur terre
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Seul

Shepard venait de finir sa troisième bouteille d'alcool quant il se mit à se rappeler les évènement de ces 3 derniers jours : il avait tué plus de 300000 butariens sur leurs colonies en faisant exploser leur relais cosmodésique a l'aide d'un astéroïde, depuis il s'était enfermé dans ces quartier en ne parlant a personne, ni à Miranda, ni à Garrus, personne. Depuis sa résurrection, il se sentait abandonner par tous le monde : le conseil, Ashley, le capitaine Anderson et Liara.

Ses dernières paroles face a l'Augure lui sonnaient étrangement faux maintenant : je ferais tout pour que les races s'unissent pour vous vaincre ,lui avait t'il dit fièrement, mais maintenant il s'avait plus pourquoi il faisait ça si ça devait impliquer d'avoir du son sang des innocents sur ses mains.  
>Et puis, il voulait la voir. Liara occupait toute ses toute ces penser, sa bouée de sauvetage face a ses pensées noires et amères. Elle seule pouvait réconforter Shepard comme elle l'a fait à la Citadelle lorsque que le Conseil l'avait cloué au sol. C'était décider, il aller voir Liara.<br>-Joker ? Appela t'il avec son Omnithec.  
>-Oh tiens, un revenant vous avait fini de rester dans votre coin? Ironisa Joker.<br>-Joker, je suis passablement fatiguer alors je te prie de bien vouloir arrêter de blaguer et de mettre le cap sur la base de Liara. Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire  
>-Oui mon capitaine, bien mon capitaine arriver dans … voyons … oh quel chance, arriver dans 30 minutes. Dit Joker<br>-Merci.  
>-Eh commandant.<br>-Oui Joker ?  
>-C'est bon de vous retrouver.<br>-Merci Joker. Réveille-moi quant on sera arriver dans le système.  
>-Pas de problème. Dit Joker d'une voix enjoué.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Discutions

-Shepard.  
>-Mmmf.<br>-Shepard nous sommes arrivé. Dit la voix métallique de IDA.  
>-Hein…ah…ok merci IDA. Remercia Shepard.<br>Il se leva et commença par se doucher puis il mis rapidement sa tenu civil. Il descendit vers les quartiers de l'équipage pour manger quelque chose.  
>-Ah Shepard bon retour parmi nous ! s'exclama Garrus.<br>-Merci mais par pitié Garrus appelle-moi John. Dit Shepard.  
>-Que voulez-vous c'est l'habitude mais je vais essayer John. Dit Garrus.<br>-Merci, Rupert apporte moi un bol de céréale. Ordonna Shepard.  
>-Tout de suite Commandant. Dit Rupert.<br>Pendant que le cuisinier préparait le petit déjeuner, Garrus parla à Shepard comme quoi lui et Kelly avait décider de sortir ensemble.  
>-Alors toi et Kelly vous… Demanda Shepard<br>-On a commencé à se fréquenter après la base des Récolteurs. Elle était venus me voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à moi, que c'était une torture et qu'elle ne disait pas se qu'elle ressentait pour moi.  
>-Et toi que lui a tu dis ? Demanda Shepard.<br>-Je lui ai dit que j'étais sans doute pas le meilleur homme pour elle et quand plus elle faisait partie de Cerberus tandis que moi j'étais un Turien et pas au meilleur de sa forme.  
>-Et alors ?<br>-Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en foutait royalement quelle soit de Cerberus et moi un Turien, elle voulait juste que je ressens se qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Et la elle est partie en claquant la porte, durant toute la journée je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ces paroles et au final je me demandais se que je ressentais pour elle ; la j'ai compris que je l'aimais, peut être depuis le début ou au fil de nos conversations professionnels ou intimes mais au final je l'aimais.  
>-Incroyable notre petit Garrus amoureux. Qu'a tu fait ensuite ?<br>-Je suis aller voir Mordin…  
>-Mordin ?<br>-Oui je suis aller le voir pour qu'il me donne des conseils pour la première fois tu vois. Il m'a juste dit de faire attention avec mes piques et m'a donner plusieurs huiles pour bien entrée l'engin.  
>-T'aurais pu sauter se détails je suis entrain de manger. Gronda Shepard.<br>-Désoler Shep … euh John. Le soir, je me suis rendu dans la chambre de Kelly avec une bouteille de vin, en disant à tout bas, que j'ai volé à Rupert et un bouquet de fleur. Je me suis excusé d'avoir dit de « voir ailleurs » et je lui ai déclaré ma flamme.  
>-Quel romantique Turien tu fais Garrus. Tu pourrais écrire des bouquins tu sais.<br>-Merci pour le compliment John. Toute la soirée on a fait que parler et au final elle n'a pas voulu utiliser d'huiles…  
>-OH GARRUS merde évite les détailles! S'exclama Shepard.<br>-HA HA HA HA. Rigola Garrus.  
>-Shepard, arriver à la base de Mlle T'soni dans 5 minutes. Dit IDA<br>-Merci IDA, bon Garrus je te laisse, bravo et félicitation pour ta relation avec Kelly  
>-Merci John mais quand vous rentrez, vous devrez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé sur cette colonie Butarienne.<br>Le sourire qu'avait Shepard depuis le début de la conversation c'était évanoui.  
>-Ok mais pas maintenant.<br>-Shepard !  
>Garrus attrapa le bras de Shepard aussi vite que possible et le sera fermement pour pas qu'il puisse s'échapper.<br>-Shepard si vous commencer a agir comme Saren pour empêcher les Moissonneurs ou autre ennemi de revenir, je jure sur tous ce qui m'est le plus chère que je vous arrêterais. Dit Garrus  
>-C'est une menace Garrus ?<br>-Non un avertissement. Dit Garrus sans quitter des yeux son ami et en relâchent son bras.  
>-Bien mais sache que je suis totalement différent de Saren.<br>-En quoi par exemple.  
>-J'éprouve des remord quand des victimes innocents meurent à cause de moi lors de mes missions voila ma grande différence avec Saren.<br>Shepard tourna les talons et se dirigeas vers l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, il frappa sur le mur dégager toute sa colère. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné. TOUT LE MONDE. Il jura et commença à s'impatienter, il devait voir Liara à tout prix.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : retrouvailles

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et Shepard commença à se ruer vers la sortie en saluant au passage plusieurs membres de son équipage. Arriver à la porte de sortie Joker dit :  
>-Passer le bonjour à Liara et dites lui de ne pas faire le coup des yeux noire qui font peur.<br>-Je ni manquerai pas Joker. Répondit Shepard.  
>-A quoi ? Au bonjour ou au yeux ?<br>-Les deux Joker, les deux.  
>Les portes s'ouvrirent et Shepard commença à traverser le long couloir pour arriver enfin dans le bureau. Elle se tenait de dos et Shepard s'arrêta net comme si le fait de revoir Liara après toute ces épreuves lui avait permis de mieux contempler sa beauté. Liara se retourna et dit tout simplement :<br>-Shepard…  
>Shepard se mit à courir vers son amour et commença à l'embrasser passionnément comme si sa vie toute entier en dépendait.<br>-Shepard…  
>-Liara par pitié appelle moi John. Dit Shepard<br>-John que se passe t'il, pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
>-Liara j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler en priver avant que cette maudite I.V. rapplique.<br>-Bien suis-moi, allons dans ma chambre.  
>Elle saisit les mains de son amant et ils commencèrent à monter les escalier pour accéder a l'étage. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Feron.<br>-Shepard, comment aller vous ? demanda t'il  
>-Très bien mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander cela.<br>-Très bien aussi je me réadapte lentement mais sûrement.  
>-Feron, peux-tu surveiller les flux d'info dans le bureau s'il te plait ? John et moi on dois parler. Demanda Liara.<br>-Pas de problème, je t'appelle seulement si c'est important.  
>-Merci.<br>Liara et Shepard reprirent leur marche quant Liara dit :  
>-Tu sera sans doute heureux d'apprendre que Feron est en couple.<br>-Cet vrai ? Demanda Shepard.  
>-Oui avec une Drell du nom de Shiaralami. Répondit Liara.<br>-Tu rigoles ?  
>-Non non, il est vraiment en couple.<br>-Mais sur son nom c'est vraiment Shiaralami ?  
>-Oui évite de te moquer, cela signifie « le danger du désir ».<br>-Il est avec elle depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Shepard.  
>-1 mois, ils se sont rencontrés sur se site de rencontre humain … euh comment il s'appelle déjà… ah oui Meetic Galaxy.<br>-Mais pour la base, les infos, tout ça, comment il fait ? demanda Shepard.  
>-Il lui a dit qu'il travaillait pour un entreprise d'info très priver mais qu'il avait un poste très important et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir souvent.<br>-Mais tu le laisses la voir quand même. Demanda Shepard.  
>-Bien sur je l'encourage à aller la voir mais tu sais comment il est toujours à vouloir m'aider car on lui a sauver la vie. On est arrivé.<br>Shepard entra pour la première fois dans la chambre de Liara. Ca chambre était modeste, avec des murs blancs, un parquet en bois, à la droite une porte devait sans doute mener à la salle de bains. Liara a comme meuble un lit ovale, un bureau avec un ordinateur et une buanderie et en regardant mieux il vit une photo d'eux s'embrassant dans les jardins du présidium, une des rare fois ou ils étaient ensemble.  
>-Bon maintenant dis moi se qui se passe John.<br>Shepard la regarda droit dans les yeux et il commença à lui raconter sa dernière mission. Il lui caché rien : sa rencontre avec amiral Hackett, la mission que se dernier lui confie, sa rencontre avec le Dr Kenson, le temps qui restait avant l'arriver des moissonneurs, tout les membre de l'alliance endoctriner, son évasion, son impuissance a prévenir la colonie butarienne a temps, sa rencontre avec L'Augure et enfin la destruction du relaie cosmodésique.  
>-Par la déesse John. Dit tendrement Liara en prenant Shepard dans ces bras.<br>-Et si tu voyais les membres du Normandy, tous murmure que je deviens comme l'Homme Trouble ou pire comme Saren, Garrus ma même menacer de me tuer si je deviens comme lui. Tout le mo…  
>Avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase Liara l'embrassa puis tout doucement elle lui dit :<br>-John tu ne sera jamais Saren, l'Homme Trouble ou tous les autre être pourri de cette galaxie car tu a un cœur noble et je t'aime pour ça. Pour moi, tu es juste fatigué et tu a besoin de vacances, tu l'a dit toi-même que tu a retardé la venue des moissonneurs alors profite pour te reposer car eux ils ne te feront pas de quartier. Déclara Liara.  
>-Tu veux dire que mon problème est que je n'ai pas pris de vacance ? Tu rigoles là. Ironisa Shepard.<br>-Non je suis très sérieuse.  
>Shepard rigola mais ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête; depuis le début il n'a pas pris un instant pour se reposer. Toujours une mission pour le compte de l'Alliance, du Conseil, de Cerberus jamais un petit moment pour souffler. Il regarda Liara et une idée commençait à trottiner dans la tête.<br>-Si tu a raison j'ai peut être une idée pour me détendre. Dit Shepard.  
>-Ah oui ? Dit Liara en comprenant les intentions de Shepard. Ou ça ?<br>Lentement Shepard glissa sa main dans l'entrejambe de Liara pour se rapprocher de plus en plus de son sexe.  
>-L'azure doit être beau cette année. Dit Shepard.<br>-Faut dire qu'il y a plus eu de monde depuis longtemps. Répondit Liara  
>Lentement ils se déshabillèrent et avant d'être totalement nue Liara lui déclara :<br>-Je t'aime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : le départ

Shepard se réveilla avec le bonheur de voir Liara à ses cotés. Depuis des mois il était enfin heureux, heureux d'être à coté de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Shepard repensa aux paroles que Liara avait donné hier soir, il n'était pas convaincu que des vacances soit la réponse à ses problèmes, il voulait plus que ça. Il réfléchit un moment et comprit ce qui lui voulait vraiment mais il attendait que sa douce se réveille pour lui parler de son projet.  
>Une demi heure plus tard, Liara se réveilla :<br>-Bonjour beauté. Dit Shepard avec un sourire  
>-Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?<br>-Suffisamment pour admirer ce corps parfait à coté de moi.  
>-Idiot. Dit Liara avec un sourire, Toujours les mots pour me flatter.<br>-En effet.  
>Ils s'embrassent.<br>-J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche après tous les effort qu'on a fais hier. Déclara Liara  
>Elle se leva et commença à marcher vers la salle de bains tandis que Shepard la suivait du regard.<p>

20 minutes plus tard, Liara revint avec juste une serviette qui cacher le bas de son corps.  
>-Tu sais j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu avais dit hier, commença Shepard.<br>-Ah ? Et alors?  
>-Je ne crois pas que des vacances soit ce que j'ai besoin, non je veux faire autre chose.<br>-Quoi donc ? Demanda Liara.  
>Il se leva et viens se placer en face de Liara et commença à dire :<br>-J'ai besoin de savoir d'où je viens pour pouvoir avancer et continuer à me battre. Liara je vais partir sur Terre pour essayer de retrouver une trace de mes parents et je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes dans ma quête personnelle.  
>Un silence s'installa entre eux et lentement Liara dit :<br>-John quand j'avais besoin d'aide tu étais le premier à m'aider et à me conseiller. Alors oui John j'accepte de t'aider à retrouver tes parents. J'irais jusqu'au confins de la galaxie pour toi.  
>Sur ces dernier mots, Shepard attrapa Liara et commença à l'embrasser comme pour remercier le ciel de les avoir réunis.<br>Après ce baiser passionné, ils commencèrent à s'habiller et à préparer leur bagage.  
>Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils partirent à la recherche de Feron qu'ils trouvèrent dans le bureau.<br>-Holà, où vous allez tous les deux ? Demanda Feron  
>-Feron, moi et Shepard, nous partons maintenant vers la Terre pour quelques semaines de vacances ça te dérange pas de veiller sur le réseau d'info ? Demanda Liara.<br>-Enfin, tu vas te reposer un peu, pas de problème, je reste à l'écoute d'info intéressant.  
>-Merci beaucoup Feron. Dit Shepard. Cela est très important pour nous.<br>Après un bref au revoir le couple commença à se diriger vers le sas de sortie pour rejoindre le Normandy. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent Joker qui avançait vers eux en exclamant :  
>-Shepard vous devez de toute urgence nous aider à attraper Kelly !<br>-Pourquoi ? Que ces t'il passait ici ?  
>-Disons, dans les grands mots qu'il ne faut pas faire certaine pratique sexuelle avec un Turien quant on est allergique au liquide séminal Turien. Elle a de graves hallucinations car elle croit qu'un Hanari géant veut la tentaculer.<br>-Merci pour cette remarque oh combien pertinente. Dit Shepard pour empêcher Joker de sortir d'autre connerie. Pendant que je m'occupe d'elle, mets le cap sur la Terre, plus précisément sur Seattle.  
>-Pourquoi faire Shepard ? Demanda Joker.<br>-Vacances générale pour tous le monde. Bon maintenant où est Kelly ?  
>Shepard retrouva Kelly enfermer dans la cuve de Grunt et mit plus d'une heure à la convaincre que Blasto ne faisait pas parti de l'équipage mais c'est Jack qui, excédée, utilisa ces pouvoirs biotiques pour la faire sortir de force. On confia Kelly au Dr Chakwas et Garrus reçu une violente réprimande de la part de Mordin qui lui a, selon ces dires, confectionner des préservatifs Turien pour éviter que ce genre de problème se produise. Après un moment sans doute trop long pour l'équipage qui assister a cette scène, Shepard profita que l'ensemble de l'équipage soit réuni pour annoncer :<br>-Ecouter moi tous, j'ai que ces dernières semaines n'a pas été de tous repos avec votre enlèvement par les récolteurs alors j'ai donc décider d'ouvrir à tous une perm de 3 semaine sur Terre à Seattle.  
>Les hourras et les super fusaient dans tous les sens et on commençait à remercier généreusement Shepard pour cette initiative.<br>-Joker.  
>-Commandant ?<br>-Cap sur Terre.  
>-On est partis. Dit Joker.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : retour au bercail

-Arriver sur Terre dans 5 minutes. Annonça Joker.  
>Shepard se mit en place avec Liara dans la baie d'observation, après avoir demander gentiment à Samara de bien vouloir les laisser seul un moment<br>-Où va-t-on, une fois arriver ? Demanda Liara  
>-On va aller dans mon ancien orphelinat chercher Mme Summer, c'est elle qui m'a élever, mais…<br>-Mais ?  
>-J'ignore comment elle va nous recevoir avec mon passé d'abruti dans un gang, elle qui avait tous donner pour nous, faire ce que j'avais fait c'est comme lui cracher en plein visage, tu vois ? Déclara Shepard.<br>-John, tu oublies que par la suite tu t'es détourné de tous cela pour finalement t'engager dans l'Alliance et devenir l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Dit Liara.  
>Ces mots le réconfortaient même si Liara ne connaissait qu'une parti de l'histoire.<br>Et là, apparaît sans soudainement, la Terre viens se placer devant eux. La dernière fois que John avait vue la Terre, c'était avant de partir sur Eden Prime, la revoir maintenant après toute ces année, John avait un petit pincement au cœur.  
>-Arriver à Seattle dans 30 seconde. Annonça IDA.<br>Rapidement la Terre se mit à grossir et juste après le vaisseau traversa les nuages pour montrer enfin Seattle avec ces Building aussi grand que ce de la Citadelle, ces couloirs de voitures volantes qui apparaissaient entre eux. Le Normandy survolât la ville un moment avant de se poser dans un hangar priver acheter par Liara durant le trajet.  
>Shepard et Liara commencèrent à descendre dans le hangar où tout le monde s'était réuni impatient de profiter des vacances offertes.<br>-IDA, branche les haut-parleurs, j'ai une annonce à faire.  
>-Oui Commandant. Allez-y, on vous écoute.<br>-Ecoutez moi tous, je veux juste vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances et vous rappeler d'être ici dans 3 semaines sans faute. Evité de crier sur les toits que vous êtes avec moi ou avec Cerberus. Pour Grunt, interdiction total de crée du grabuge, pour Légion reste sur le vaisseau, les Terriens ne se sont pas encore remit de l'attaque des Hérétiques sur Eden Prime, Jack comme Grunt pas de connerie, pour le reste bonne vacances !  
>Les portes du hangar s'ouvrir et tous les membre de l'équipage se mirent à partir. Shepard commença à descendre de vaisseau quand une voix l'intercepta :<br>-Une minute, Shepard.  
>-Oui Zaeed ?<br>Le mercenaire se plaça devant Shepard :  
>-Bon voila on a détruit la base des récolteurs, pour moi j'ai fini mon contrat envers Cerberus, donc je pense quitter l'équipe pour de bon.<br>Shepard était triste d'entendre ça, Bien que au début c'était difficile; Zaeed et lui ont commencé à éprouver une bonne amitié envers le mercenaire.  
>-Bonne chance alors, qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Demanda Shepard.<br>-Vido a refait surface, je vais le traquer. Répondit Zaeed.  
>-Bien, éviter les pertes civiles, d'accord ?<br>-Oh j'ai bien retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>Après une poignée de mains virile, le mercenaire prit une autre direction. Quant à Shepard il se mit en quête d'un taxi avec Liara pour retourner à l'orphelinat qui l'avait élevé depuis son plus jeune âge.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Brisé

Il fallut pas longtemps au taxi pour emmener le couple à Hell'Kiktchen road. Arriver sur les lieux, Shepard sentit une bouffée de nostalgie lui passer a travers tout le corps. Son quartier avait à peine changer, mais il restait toujours des traces de misère, ici et là on voyait des SDF qui fouillaient dans les poubelles, les boutiques avait encore les barreaux au fenêtre, Shepard était triste car quant il était parti il y a 10 ans, le quartier reprenez l'activité que son gang avait détruit.  
>-Tu vivais là John ? Demanda Liara.<br>-Oui mais je penser que depuis dix ans, ça s'était améliorer, j'avais tort. Bon ne restons pas là, l'orphelinat est juste derrière cette rue.  
>-A quoi ressemble cet orphelinat ?<br>-C'est un vieux bâtiment construis il y a 2 siècles et qui a tenu bon depuis des décennies.  
>Tout en marchant il continua d'expliquer la vie qu'il avait vécu à Liara.<br>-….et le jardin était immense, avec mes potes on jouait au foot toute ….la….journée….  
>Le spectacle le laissa sans voix, son ancien orphelinat était devenu un tas de cendre abandonner. Shepard sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, comme son enfance passé ici parti pour toujours. Les murs anciens brûlés et couvert de suit tenait à peine debout, le grand jardin était couvert de détritus qu'on jetait par-dessus le mur, Shepard avait les larme au yeux.<br>-John c'est terrible. Dit Liara.  
>-Ma vie Liara toute ma vie était là et maintenant plus rien, plus que des tas de cendre.<br>-Vien allons demander ce qui c'est passé. Dit Liara.  
>Il entrèrent dans la première boutique en vu.<br>-Bonjour, dit la vendeuse, je peux vous renseigner ?  
>-Oui, que c'est il passer pour l'orphelinat, quand l'incendie s'est déclaré. Demanda Liara.<br>-Oh ça, sa remonte à 2 ans, toutes les racaille des Demon's From Hell ont débarqué un jour et on mit le feux à l'orphelinat, alors qu'il y avait encore des enfants, ces pourris ont rigolé comme des monstre quand Mme Summer a commencé à pleurer la destruction de son chère orphelinat.  
>-Mme Summer a-t-elle été blessée à ce moment ? Demanda Shepard alarmé.<br>-Oui à l'âme, cet orphelinat était cher à ses yeux, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça depuis dix ans.  
>-Où est-elle à présent, où habite-t-elle, toujours à Seattle? Demanda Shepard.<br>-A dix minutes d'ici, dans le quartier résidentielle, vous pouvez pas la manquer c'est la maison bleue. Dit la vendeuse.  
>-Merci beaucoup.<br>Ils sortirent de la boutique et se mirent en marche. Arriver à destination, ils trouvèrent, comme l'avait dit la vendeuse, facilement la maison de Mme Summer.  
>Sur le pas de la porte, Shepard appuya sur la veille sonnette et attendait qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.<br>Deux minutes plus tard, Mme Summer se tenait devant Shepard et Liara, elle était grande et belle et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc. Son visage était à peine ridé mais elle gardait un charme certain.  
>Elle fixait Shepard d'un regard intense et d'un geste rapide, elle giflât Shepard qui tressaillie face à ce coup d'une extrême violence<br>-ça c'est pour toute ces années a ne pas m'avoir écouter. Hurla t'elle.  
>Aussi rapide que le précédent, la deuxième gifle fit tomber Shepard par terre.<br>-Celle-là pour nous avoir fait croire que tu étais mort depuis deux ans. Hurla t'elle encore plus fort.  
>Shepard se préparait à recevoir le coup de grâce quand tout à coup, Mme Summer se mit à genoux, pris tendrement Shepard dans ses bras, lui dit tendrement et doucement à l'oreille :<br>-John, idiot, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé avant !  
>Shepard était consterné par l'attitude de Mme Summer, puis lentement il serra lui aussi Mme Summer dans ces bras.<br>-Pardon Mme Summer. Dit finalement Shepard.  
>Liara de son coté, se mit à pleurer face à toute cette douceur, elle n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie.<br>Lentement Mme Summer et Shepard se mirent à se relever puis celle-ci se tourna vers Liara :  
>-Et qui est donc cette ravissante asari ? Demanda-t-elle.<br>-C'est Liara T'soni, ma femme.  
>-Ravi de vous rencontrer Mme, John ne parlait que de vous ces derniers temps.<br>-C'est vrai, bien entrée donc.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : le dossier

La maison de Mme Summer était couvert de holo-photo représentant des centaines d'enfants en face de l'orphelinat, John s'attarda quelque minutes à regarder les photos et reconnu plusieurs membres de son ancien gang. Un peu plus loin, c'était une photo de Shepard adolescent qui trônait sur un meuble avec un cierge allumé.  
>-Je l'avais placée la quant on avait annoncer ta mort. Dit Mme Summer. Maintenant plus besoin qu'elle soit allumée.<br>Elle s'approcha de la bougie et souffla pour éteindre la flamme.  
>-Bon John que veux-tu boire ? De l'eau, une bière ?<br>-Une bière. Répondit Shepard.  
>-Bien et vous Liara ?<br>-Vous avez du lait de Brancha ?  
>-Mon péché mignon. Dit Mme Summer. Je reviens dans deux minutes.<br>Alors qu'elle partie dans les cuisines, Shepard demanda à Liara :  
>-Un Brancha ?<br>-Une vache asari, son lait est succulente, tu devrais goûter avant de rire. Répondit Liara.  
>Mme Summer revint avec un plateau qui contenais une bière et deux verres remplis d'un liquide violet.<br>-Tien, John.  
>-Merci.<br>-Pour vous ma chère.  
>-Merci, Mme Summer.<br>-Installez-vous je vous en prie.  
>Shepard et Liara s'assirent sur un canapé très confortable et Mme Summer s'installa sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.<br>-Maintenant John, dit moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Demanda Mme Summer.  
>John bu deux gorgées de sa bière et se pencha en avant pour expliquer la raison de sa venu<br>-Mme Summer, je suis venu ici pour consulter mon dossier car j'ai besoin de savoir qui sont mes parents. Déclara Shepard.  
>Mme Summer bu, elle aussi, deux gorgée de son lait et mis un peu plus de temps que Shepard pour répondre.<br>-Lorsque l'orphelinat a été incendié, tous les dossiers des anciens pensionnaires ont été transférés au ministère de la jeunesse qui gère tous les orphelinat du pays. J'ai une connaissance là-bas qui pourra nous envoyer ton dossier dans deux jours, mais pas avant John. Répondit Mme Summer.  
>John commençait à remercier Mme Summer quant un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.<br>Suivi d'une voix :  
>-Chérie je suis rentré ! S'exclama la voix.<br>John resta pétrifié sur place car il connaissait cette voix, celle de cet officier de police qui l'arrêtait quant il était gamin, cette voix qui lui rabâchait sans cesse de suivre un meilleur chemin que celui des gangs. John se leva et se mit à courir vers la voix et vit sur le pas de la porte se dresser l'officier Banner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : L'officier

Shepard et Banner se regardèrent et à cet instant précis, aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. John éprouvait un mélange de colère, d'admiration et autre sentiment contradictoire. Banner le dévisagea, comme si il avait devant lui un fantôme.  
>-Tu es vivant ? Demanda t'il.<br>-Oui. Répondis Shepard. Et vous êtes marié avec Mme Summer ?  
>-Oui. Répond dit-il à son tour.<br>Les deux hommes continuèrent de se fixer et peu a peu ils commencèrent à rigoler comme des ânes.  
>-Non mais regarde nous. Dit Banner. On se fixait comme si on allait s'entretuer !<br>-Ouais, de vrai idiot ! S'exclama Shepard.  
>Shepard et Banner se serrent la main et commencèrent à se diriger au salon ou Mme Summer et Liara les attendaient.<br>-Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda Banner.  
>-Je viens consulter mon dossier, pour découvrir qui sont mes parents. Répondit Shepard.<br>-Et alors ?  
>-Deux jours à attendre et vous pourquoi vous êtes avec elle ? Demanda Shepard.<br>-Je t'entends John ! S'écria Mme Summer  
>Les deux hommes se placèrent à côté de leurs femmes respectives et Banner commença son récit :<br>-Tous commença avec toi lorsque je devais te ramener à l'orphelinat, lentement à force de se voir on a commencé à parler et peu de temps après ton départ pour l'Alliance on s'est marié à Paris.  
>-Vous êtes toujours dans la police ? Demanda Shepard.<br>-Oui, Inspecteur dans la section antigang de Seattle, afin on n'a plus de « problème » depuis quelque temps.  
>-Comment ça, qu'est ce qui passe ? Demanda Liara.<br>-Ecoute, pas besoin que….  
>-BANNER SORT DE LA !<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Début des ennuies

La voix venait de l'extérieur, aussitôt Banner dit à Shepard et Liara de ne pas bouger et Mme Summer revint avec un fusil à pompe qu'elle donna à son mari.  
>-Soit prudent. Disait-elle.<br>-Promis. Répond Banner.  
>Il l'embrassa sur le front et parti à l'extérieur pour affronter la voix. Shepard s'approcha de Mme Summer et Demanda :<br>-Mais qu'est ce qui passe ?  
>-Attend, je te le dirai a la fin. Répondit Mme Summer<br>Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles et des brides de dialogue se faisaient comprendre. « OBEIT OU CREVE », « PUTE » ou « BRULER » signifièrent de terrible chose à Shepard. D'un coup, une détonation assourdissante se produisit. D'instinct, Shepard fit une roulade et se plaça à la fenêtre pour mieux voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Banner brandissait son arme sur deux jeune qui se tenaient devant lui, il devait avoir tirer en l'air pour effrayer les jeunes mais ces derniers décidèrent de partir sans finir de hurler de menaces à Banner et sa femme. Shepard voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans cette ville quand Banner revint dans le salon, il demanda :  
>-Qui sont ces types ? Et pourquoi il vous menace ?<br>-Ce sont les Demon's From Hell des larbins de Alex Mercer. Répondit Banner  
>-Quoi ! Mais il est en prison, on y a veillé il y a 10 ans pour qu'il y reste à vie ! Dit Shepard.<br>-Il est sorti de prison il y a 4 ans, lorsque tu a été nommé spectre, et depuis il fait régner la misère avec son gang.  
>-Mais vous êtes de la section antigang ? Pourquoi ne faites vous rien ? Demanda Liara.<br>-Mercer a corrompu tout mon service sauf moi. Les deux laquais ont tenté de me faire rentrer dans le rang mais je résiste et ils ont brûlé l'orphelinat car Samantha organisait un groupe de défense.  
>-Samantha ?<br>-Moi. Répondit Mme Summer.  
>-Maintenant, il menace de brûler ma maison, je viens de leur répondre de la manière la plus explicite que je connaisse pour eux, mais je crois que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.<br>-John ? Dit Liara  
>Shepard se tourna ver Liara et vis qu'elle était inquiète :<br>-Qui y a-t-il Liara ? Demanda Shepard inquiet à son tour.  
>-Qui est Alex Mercer ?<br>John se raidit, il savait que maintenant il lui devait la vérité.  
>-Alex Mercer était le chef du gang où que j'ai rejoint plus jeune, à l'époque il venait de perdre ces parents lors de la Guerre du Premier Contact et développa une haine féroce envers tous les aliens. Il développa son gang et j'étais son bras droit, on racketter les boutiques, on brûlait les maisons des aliens qui venaient s'installer, on leur tirait dessus même et c'était l'officier Banner qui nous arrêtait.<br>-Chaque jour, j'essayé de les faire changer d'avis et de les remettre dans le droit chemin. Ajouta Banner.  
>-Mercer était fort et respecter dans le gang, je..je…l'admirais, je voulais lui ressembler. Mais un jour j'ai compris qui il était et je l'ai arrêté, j'ai fourni à Banner toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin pour les jeter en prison et moi j'ai rejoint l'Alliance à mes 18 ans. Le reste, tu le connais déjà.<br>Lentement, Liara enlaça Shepard et ce dernier le lui rendit bien.  
>-J'aurais dû te le dire, je suis désoler Liara.<br>-Chut John, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu as été.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Mme Summer rajouta :<br>-Pars John, reviens dans deux jours prendre ton dossier et ne fais rien de stupide entre temps. Et prie pour qui nous reste cette maison.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Révélation

Shepard et Liara prirent un taxi en remerciant chaleureusement Mme Summer et Banner de leur hospitalité. Sur le chemin de leur hôtel, John repensa à toute ces années dans le gang, au mal que lui et ces collèges avaient causé au habitants du quartier et puis John se mit à penser à Mercer. Mercer, son idole, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, John c'est toujours sentit important auprès de lui. Shepard le considérait comme son frère, un grand frère qui vous enseigne tous se qui faut savoir dans la vie, un grand frère que vous êtes prêt à tuer pour lui car vous l'admirez mais John se rappela de cette nuit ou il vit le vrai visage de Alex Mercer.  
>Arriver à leur hôtel, John laissa Liara s'occuper de toute les formalité tandis qu'il déchargeait leurs bagages. Leur nombre l'intriguait: une pour Shepard avec tous ces vêtements, mais Liara en avait deux dont une particulièrement lourde. Liara revint avec leur clé et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à l'appartement de Liara sur Illium, John ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.<br>-En fait, c'est le même hôtel, il garde le même schéma de chambre pour tout les hôtel de la galaxie. Répondit Liara. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
>-Une bière si possible.<br>Tandis que Liara aller cherche sa bière, Shepard s'écroula sur le canapé, pour lui la journée était éprouvante. Découvrir son orphelinat brûler, Mme Summer et Banner mariés, l'arrivé de son dossier dans 2 jours et surtout apprendre que Alex Mercer était en liberté l'avait épuisé.  
>Liara vint se placer à coter de lui en lui tenant sa bière.<br>-Merci.  
>- Quel journée ! Dit Liara.<br>-T'a raison, si Saren voulait me tuer, il n'avait qu'à me renvoyer dans mon vieux quartier. Répondit Shepard.  
>Décapsulant sa bière, il bu deux gorgées et plaça son bras sur l'épaule de Liara. Elle mis sa tête sur l'épaule de John et se colla a lui. Shepard appréciait ces petit moments intime entre eux qu'il jugé trop rare pour être apprécier. Il posa sa bière et commença à caresser l'avant-bras de Liara.<br>-John ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. Demanda Liara.  
>-Quoi donc ?<br>Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Shepard se mit a genoux sur le canapé. John savait que c'était une position asari de demande très intime, elles utilisaient cette posture que si elles sentaient un problème dans leur couple, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour John.  
>-Tout à l'heure, tu as été évasif sur les raisons de ton départ du gang, pourquoi exactement tu les as quitté ?<br>John prie sa bière et la fini d'un trait, il voulait pas lui révéler la vérité car il craignait sont jugement.  
>Finalement il commença à expliquer :<br>-Tu te souviens que j'avais dit que mon gang était xénophobe. Moi perso je m'en foutais, mais Mercer lui les haïssait tous sans discernement Galariens, Asaris, Krogans mais surtout les Turiens. Une nuit il m'a appelé pour m'annoncer que lui et le reste du gang avait trouvé une belle perle et il m'a ordonné de ramener le plus de capote que je pouvais transporter.  
>Liara écouter attentivement mais sourciller, elle laissait John parler sans l'interrompre.<br>-Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le repère, Mercer me montra sa « prise ». C'était une asari, il avait kidnappé une asari, si tu l'avais vu, attaché et muselé, elle pleurait et moi j'étais pétrifié face à ça.  
>-Par la déesse, John.<br>-J'ai regardé Mercer droit dans les yeux et lui criait de bien vouloir s'expliquer et là que j'ai vu son vrai visage. Il m'a dit avec le plus grand sérieux et surtout le plus grande calme qu'il contait faire régner la race humaine sur les autre espèce, quand je lui et dis que les autres races ne le laisseraient pas faire, il cria qu'il exterminerai les Turiens comme il l'ont fait pour les Krogans et que les Galariens ne seront bon qu'a nettoyé les merdes des Humains, Lorsque je lui ai demandé pour les Asaris, il regarda Kria, l'asari qu'il a kidnappé, et m'a dit qu'elle serait de la bonne chair à pute. Il commença à enlever son pantalon pour la violer quand je pris un flingue qui traînait. Je l'ai menacé de tirer si il continuait à faire ça et il a rigolé en disant que jamais je tirerai sur lui ensuite il se retourna et je lui logeai une balle dans la jambe. Tandis qu'il hurlait de mal, je pris Kria sur mon dos et je me suis enfuit vers le poste de police le plus proche. Arriver la bas, l'officier Banner a prit ma déposition et tous mes infos sur le gang. Le lendemain, Mercer était arrêté et envoyé en prison en attente de son procès, le reste du gang a fuit pour ne pas être arrêté et plus tard Kria me révéla qu'elle avait 80 ans ce qui pour un humain représentait 16 ans environ, elle me remercia de tous son cœur de l'avoir sauver et espéra un jour me remercia comme il se doit.  
>-Que c'est-il passé après ?<br>-Elle prit une navette pour sa planète d'origine et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis, elle doit avoir ton âge a peu prés maintenant. Pour ma part, une semaine après, je décidais de renter dans l'Alliance pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Le reste tu connais.  
>Shepard sa pencha en avant et commença a tourner sa bouteille de bière vide, après un silence il reprit :<br>-Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne suis pas fière de mon passé, je n'ai jamais été blanc comme neige.  
>Liara changea de position, se placent devant John, elle l'embrassa tendrement et prie la parole :<br>-John, tu as sauvé une jeune fille innocente d'un monstre, tu a refusé de devenir comme lui au risque de mourir pour une parfaite inconnue, tu t'es engagé dans l'armée pour changer les mentalités des hommes et des aliens. C'est vrai, tu n'ai pas blanc comme neige car il n'existe pas une seule couleur qui peut représenter la noblesse que possède ton cœur. Tu as sauvé Kria, tu a sauvé la reine Rachni, tu a sauvé Wrex et surtout tu m'as sauvé moi. John, tu es un homme bon et je t'aime.  
>Sur ces dernières paroles John et Liara s'embrassèrent passionnément, il lui enleva avec empressement son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge. Il contempla la merveilleuse poitrine de Liara et commença à sucer l'un deux tout en massant l'autre, les petits bruits de plaisir que Liara produisait, l'excita au plus haut point, lui donnant envie de continuer. Il regarda Liara et dit :<br>-Allons là-haut, dit Shepard en désignant le lit qui est à l'étage.  
>-Vite, je peux plus me retenir.<br>Ils coururent vers le lit et arriver a celui-ci commencèrent une folle nuit d'amour et de sexe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Yak'irona

Shepard se réveilla avec une certaine sérénité, depuis qu'il avait avoué à Liara tous ce qui c'est passé dans son enfance il se sentait plus léger et plus uni que jamais à Liara. Leur première fois sur le Normandy n'était rien comparée à cette nuit où leurs esprits ont fini par faire plus qu'un. John et Liara se complétait mutuellement, la où l'un s'arrêtait l'autre prenait sa place et vice versa.  
>Liara devait être lever depuis longtemps car elle n'était pas dans le lit, John regarda dans toute la pièce et la vit entrain de faire du starimori, une sorte de yoga asari qui leur permet d'avoir une grande souplesse, Liara arrivait à se lécher le coude tout en faisant le grand écart.<br>Elle faisait sa gym entièrement nue, John profiter bien du spectacle, il regarda la belle paire de fesse qui il y a quelque heure était à ses bons soins. Liara se pencha en avant et laissa apparaître son Azure, dans cette position une humaine aurait pu apparaître comme décadente mais Liara avait une telle grâce que sa position coupa le souffle de Shepard.  
>-Oh tu es réveillé. Dit Liara en le regardant.<br>Elle s'approcha et embrassa son amant qui le lui rendit.  
>-Tu a fais de beau rêve ? Demanda-t-elle<br>-Oui je rêvai que je courais nue sur la plage à la poursuite d'une paire de fesse appartenant a une certaine asari.  
>-Hi hi, j'en connais un qui a de la chance<br>John attrapa Liara par la taille et la serra tout en l'embrassant, Les deux amoureux pouvait rester d'en cette position pour l'éternité.  
>-Dis moi. Dit John en relâchent Liara de son étreinte. Lors de notre union, n'a pas senti quelque chose de bizarre ?<br>Une union et le mélange d'un esprit asari et d'un partenaire mais hier John sentirent une boule sourde entre leur deux esprit.  
>-Non, pourquoi ?<br>-Oh c'est rien. Allons manger.  
>Shepard et Liara descendirent dans leur cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. John dans un excès de galantise prépara un déjeuner typiquement humain, des œufs et du bacon, Liara se délecta de son plat au point dans redemander quatre fois à John. Après ce déjeuner copieux et dans un souci pas très évident d'écologie, ils décidèrent de prendre une douche ensemble.<br>Après cette mâtinée de rêve, John se mit à réfléchir au dernier événement d'hier. John savait que Mercer pouvait faire la pire chose qu'on puisse faire, il devait faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter et le meilleur moyen était encore de le tuer. John se répugna à évoquer cette idée, non pas que Mercer mérite la vie sauve, mais que tuer de sang froid n'était pas le style de John, ce style-là c'est celui de Saren et de L'homme Trouble. Non, il devait l'arrêter mais il le ferait à sa façon.  
>Liara s'approcha de lui et commença à parler :<br>-John je devine se que tu veux faire, tu veux affronter Mercer n'est pas ?  
>Sur le coup, John resta bouche bée, c'était la première fois qu'elle devinait aussi bien ces intentions.<br>-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda t'il  
>-Et bien je crois qu'on est tous les deux des yak'ironas.<br>-Des quoi?  
>-Des yak'irona, « un couple uni ».<br>-Ca c'est évident mais tu n'a pas répondu à ma première question.  
>-J'y viens justement, lorsque un couple fait l'union, leur esprit se mélange pour en faire qu'un puis se sépare mais les yak'irona, eux, voient leurs esprits toujours collés, il ressentent les émotions de leur partenaire et peuvent entrevoir leur pensée. Je crois que c'est ce qui nous arrive John, j'ai ressenti de la colère et j'ai vu un visage inconnu alors que j'étais entrain de m'habiller et toi tu t'es réveillé avec une sérénité alors que mon starimori demande un calme absolu.<br>John médita sur ces paroles, puis il demanda :  
>-Tu peux lire mes pensés ?<br>-Non pas les lire mais les interpréter. Par exemple tu penses à un arbre car tu es à côté d'une foret moi je peux penser que tu veux un arbre pour le jardin de notre maison. Certaines pensées vont être assez explicite mais d'autre vont demander du temps avant de les comprendre.  
>-Je peux voire tes pensée a toi ?<br>-Un couple asari peut tous de suite échanger des pensées, mais les couples inter espèces mettent plus de temps. Par exemple : un Turien en couple avec une Asari a mis deux ans avant de pouvoir voir les pensées tandis qu'un Galarien sur son lit de mort a put enfin écouté les dernières pensées de sa partenaire avant de mourir.  
>-Et un humain ?<br>-On est le premier Humain Asari que je connaisse à être des yak'ironas alors j'ignore combien de temps il faudra avant que interprète mes pensées.  
>John s'avança vers Liara et la sera dans ces bras, pour lui être un yak'quelquechose avec Liara renforçait sa conviction d'être un couple unique dans l'univers.<br>-Liara, je compte arrêté Mercer cette nuit pour l'empêcher de faire plus de mal qu'il n'en a déjà causé dans ce quartier, je veux que tu viennes avec…  
>Liara avait posé ces deux doigts sur la bouche de Shepard pour le faire taire.<br>-John tu n'aurais plus jamais besoin de faire cette demande car je te suivrai jusqu'au confins de la galaxie avec toi.  
>-Merci Liara, maintenant il faut aller au Normandy pour prendre notre matériel.<br>-Pas la peine, regarde.  
>Elle actionna son Omnithec et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. D'un coup, la valise très lourde que John avait remarquée s'ouvrit et dévoila son contenu. Deux armures de combat dont celle de John, Deux M-5 Phalange, un M-96 Mattock et une mitrailleuse locuste.<br>-Comment tu…demandas John.  
>-John, tu ne peux pas aller par tout sans déclencher une explosion donc il fallait que j'emmène ce qu'il fallait pour toi.<br>-Mon dieu Liara, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?  
>-Tu n'aurais jamais compris la vision de la balise Eden Prime, tu n'aurais pas suivi Saren jusqu'à Ilos, tu n'aurais pas ressuscité et enfin tu serais en couple avec Ashley.<br>-Ok j'ai compris, ne parle pas de malheur.  
>-De quoi ? Mourir ?<br>-Non être en couple avec Ash !  
>Ils enfilèrent leurs armures et préparèrent leurs armes respectives.<br>-Tu sais où il se cache ?  
>-J'ai ma petit idée, mais on va suivre plusieurs membres du gang pour en être sur.<br>Ils prient l'ascenseurs jusqu'au parking où ils prirent une voiture en direction de Hell'Kitchen road où se cachait Alex Mercer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Info

Le soleil se couchait sur le port de Seattle, mais Shepard restait concentrer sur son objectif. Toute la journée lui et Liara avait fouillé la ville à la recherche des membres du gang de Mercer et ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée qu'ils ont pu trouver deux idiots qui les ont emmenés directement au repère de Mercer.  
>Comme le suspectait John, Mercer avait repris une veille boite de nuit à l'abandon dans les docks, la rénover et la baptiser « The hell of the desire ». Depuis le toit d'un immeuble installé en face, John, avec une paire de jumelle, surveillait les allée et venu des membres du gang et des clients. Les jumelles sont équipées de reconnaisseur faciales ainsi Shepard savait que tous les membres de la section antigang de Seattle, sauf Banner, se fournissaient en sable rouge mais Shepard savait maintenant que l'adjoint du maire, un courtier en bourse, un notaire, et un avocat, tous membre du parti Terra Firma, fréquentaient suffisamment le club pour que les vigils les laissent passer sans soucis.<br>John sursauta quand une main le toucha le dos, en se retournant il vit Liara avec un doigt sur la bouche pour signifier de ne pas faire de bruit.  
>Liara avait laisser John surveiller le club pendant qu'elle contactait Feron pour rassembler le maximums d'info sur Mercer et sa bande.<br>-Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Demanda Liara  
>-Banner avait raison, ils sont tous corrompu dans sa brigade et plusieurs membres de Terra Firma sont dans le club et Toi ?<br>Liara donna à John un disque d'info toute en disant :  
>-Voila ce que Feron à trouver sur Mercer et sa bande.<br>John plaça le disque sur son Omnithec et commença à lire les infos. Mercer a obtenu sa liberté car il a partagé sa cellule avec un membre d'un autre gang, ce dernier lui révéla plusieurs info qui valut à Mercer sa place au soleil.  
>-Le club est divisé en deux partis. Dit Liara. La première est réservé au club, le bureau de Mercer a une énorme baie vitré donnant sur la piste de danse, de la il surveille ses amis politico véreux. La deuxième section est plus réservé à son trafic de sable rouge, à son casino clandestin, dans d'autre salles, ces victime de kidnapping.<br>-Quoi !  
>-Oui, il kidnappe les proches d'un de ces ennemis pour l'empêcher de se défendre, certain de ces victimes sont humaine John !<br>-on va l'arrêter, je te le promets. Dit John. Autre chose à savoir ?  
>-La deuxième section amène sur le toit où est stationner un aéronef.<br>-Merde !  
>-Attend il semblerait qu'il soit endommager au point d'être cloué au sol pour un moment.<br>-Tu me rassure, la dernière fois où je me suis frotté à un aéronef, Garrus s'en est sorti défiguré.  
>-Pas de soucis se modèle la et juste un modèle civil sans arme. Tu veux savoir autre chose.<br>-Oui quel est son rôle au sein de Terra Firma ?  
>-Celui d'homme à tout faire, Terra Firma a commencé à gagner de influence dans cette ville quand plusieurs membres ont demandé à Mercer de « s'occuper » de leurs ennemis politiques.<br>-Que faisait il en particulier ?  
>-Ils utilisaient les flic sous sa botte pour porter de fausse accusations contre les politiques, ça allait de la possession de drogue au viol et bien sur les preuves était soit crée soit modifier, les preuves d'innocence disparaissait tous simplement.<br>-Au final ?  
>-Au final, Seattle a lancé il y a 1 ans le projet « ville pure, une ville propre de toute influence extérieur pour une beauté intérieure » que je traduis par « ville facho, une ville sans aliens pour des humains limite nazi ». Tous les mouvements pro-aliens sont muselé et les aliens sont « gentiment » expulser de leur maison et amené à une navette pour leur planète d'origine.<br>-Et tout le monde le laisse faire ça ? Demanda John  
>-John, tu dois comprendre que les gens ont peur, d'un coté la police qui est corrompu et de l'autre le gang de Mercer qui fait régner la terreur. Les gens ne savent plus vers qui se tourner, Mme Summer a vu son orphelinat brûler car elle a refusé d'abandonner des orphelins Turien à la police qui devait les expulser.<br>-Juste pour ça ?  
>-Non elle a aussi traité tous les membres de Terra Firma « d'enculer de singe » mais je crois qu'elle a plus insulté les singes que les hommes.<br>John ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, « enculer de singe » l'injure préféré de Mme Summer, elle disait qu'elle avait retenu cette insulte dans un vieux film appelé « South Park ».  
>-Ok une dernière info peut-être ? demanda t-il.<br>-Une dernière, les employés sont mal payés ces temps-ci, à cause d'une baisse de fréquentation, cela peut peut-être nous aider.  
>-Oui j'ai même une idée suis moi, on va rencontrer mon « ami » Alex.<br>Ile prirent leur voiture et descendirent au niveau du club. Ils s'arrêtèrent, descendirent et s'approcher des vigil du club  
>-Halte-là. Dit le vigil. Toi mon gars tu peux rentré mais ton poulpe attend dehors.<br>John saisi le col du vigil et sorti son M-5 Phalange qui plaça sous sa gorge. Liara braquer elle son arme sur l'autre vigil qui leva les mains aussi haut qu'ils pouvaient.  
>-Les gars. Commença John. Je suis le commandant Shepard, spectre humain de la citadelle, je vais entrer dans ce club où je compte tuer Alex Mercer et toute sa bande car je hais par-dessus tous ce qu'il a fais à cette ville, vous pouvez partir maintenant, et toucher 20000 crédits chacun ou vous pouvais mourir ici en prouvant votre loyauté à Mercer, suis-je clair ?<br>-Comme de l'eau roche ! Scandèrent les deux vigils.  
>John relâcha le vigil et Liara ne braqua plus son arme sur l'autre.<br>-De toute façon il nous payer plus, aller viens Joey on s'arrache.  
>-Avec plaisir Barney, tenais voici nos numéros de compte.<br>Joey et Barney, se mirent à partir quand Liara demanda à John :  
>-Tu comte vraiment les payer ?<br>-Avec mon argent non mais avec les fonds de l'Homme Trouble oui.  
>Sur cette dernier blague, John et Liara entrer dans le club avec l'intention de d'arrêter Mercer une bonne fois pour toute !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Confrontation

Shepard et Liara entrèrent dans le club et avancer vers la salle principale. Tous le long du chemin, les civils et les employés commencèrent à s'enfuir car il est bien connu que voir des personnes armée jusqu'au dent n'apportait rien de bon.  
>En arrivant sur la piste de danse, John ne vit aucun aliens, pas même une asari pourtant toujours prête a danser, il balaya la salle d'un regard et vit son objectif au 1er étage dans son bureau, lui tournant le dos. John senti la colère montée en lui, le voir là, a organisé une quelconque manœuvre politiques ou criminel, faisait jaillir en lui une envie de meurtre, mais il devait rester calme, tuer commença c'est la façon de Saren, pas la sienne.<br>D'un coup, la musique s'arrêta et plusieurs hommes se placèrent sur les rambardes du premier étage, braquant leurs armes sur John et Liara, le public commençait à avoir peur et une voix se fit entendre.  
>-Ainsi donc tu es en vie !<br>John connaissait que trop bien cette voix, c'était celle de Mercer.  
>-La soirée est terminer, fiche le camp si vous voulez pas mourir ! Ordonna Mercer.<br>Les clients commençait à courir vers la sortir. Quant il ne resta plus que Liara et John, Mercer se retourna pour faire face à John. Depuis plus de quinze ans environ, Mercer dégageait toujours ce charisme et les années de prison avait laisser des marques, une cicatrice qui partez du menton, passant sur ces lèvres et finissait son chemin au milieu de la joue gauche donnait au visage de Mercer un air sadique qui, pour John, collait bien au personnage.  
>Mercer remarqua l'attention que porta Shepard sur sa cicatrice et commença à parler :<br>-Cette cicatrice, je la dois a un Turien en prison, il avait utilisé une de ces piques en asseyant de me trancher la gorge, dommage pour lui que je me suis réveiller à ce moment-là, maintenant il n'a plus de ses horribles mandibules au visage et doit être entrain de créé dans son trou.  
>Il se leva et commença à marcher dans son bureau, tout en regardant John par la baie vitrée.<br>-Que pense-tu de la ville, John ? Demanda Mercer. N'est t'elle pas magnifique maintenant sans ces aliens dans les rue, sans ces Volus opportuniste et malhonnête, sans ces Elcors toujours bon a massacré nos plus belle œuvre théâtrale avec leur stupide langage ? A-tu vu toute la beauté que Terra Firma peut engendré à un ville comme Seattle avec un petit coup de pouce ?  
>-Quelle beauté ? Je né vu que de la misère de puis que je suis ici, misère que tu a contribué à causer ! S'exclama John.<br>-Non mais écouté le traite à son espèce, il parait que lors de la bataille de la citadelle tu as ordonnée à l'Alliance de sauver le conseil, au prix de huit vaisseau rempli de bon humain, le conseil n'a jamais rien fais pour nous et tu le sauves ?  
>Les hommes commencèrent a se préparé à tirer, dans son esprit John pensa :<br>-« Liara si tu peut lire dans mes pensée, prépare toi à lancer une singularité au milieu de la pièce pour faire tomber les homme à mon signal, fais moi signe si tu comprend » Pensa fort John.  
>Dans son esprit, il senti un contact et la voix de Liara qui disait :<br>-« Compris »  
>-Tu te rends compte que si tu les avais laissé crever, les humains régnerait en maître à la citadelle. Plus personne pour nous empêcher d'étendre notre pouvoir, notre suprématie, et ils auraient enfin compris quelle est leur place dans notre monde ! Dit Mercer.<br>Il commença à marcher dans toute la pièce avec un air presque de démence.  
>-Et puis il y a un mois ou deux, on lisait sur extranet que tu étais en vie et que tu avais rejoint Cerberus, toi le défenseur de la veuve, de l'orphelin et des aliens travaillant pour une organisation aussi noble que Cerberus, non je ni croyais pas une minute.<br>Il s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau John en face.  
>-J'ai tué les idiots qui croyais ça, et surtout j'espérais que tu vienne enfin ici, j'espérai de tout mon cœur et j'avais tous fais pour que tu revienne. J'ai brûler l'orphelinat de cette pétasse de Summer et corrompu toute l'unité de ce fils de pute de Banner pour qui te supplie de les aider mais ils ne l'ont jamais fais mais j'allais commencer a utiliser mon arme secrète mais tu es enfin la<br>-Quelle arme secrète ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda John.  
>Mercer sourit d'une manière totalement démente et se tourna vers ses hommes.<br>-Amener notre videuse attitré, tout de suite.  
>Deux hommes partirent dans une salle et ressortirent aussi rapidement avec une Asari qu'ils placèrent au pied de Mercer, ce dernier se baissa pour la mettre droite et obligea l'Asari a regarder John de face.<br>John reconnu Kria, l'Asari qu'il avait sauver de Mercer il y a dix ans.  
>Kria était presque nu, ils l'avaient sans doute forcer à rentrer dans une tenue de soumission SM, elle avait des traces de coup sur son corps et des marques de strangulation au niveau du cou. Elle sembler hagard, John savait qu'ils l'avaient drogué.<br>-Pourriture, je vais te faire la peau ! Hurla John.  
>-J'avais presque mis tout mon fric pour la retrouver, peine perdu elle travaillait pour un bijoutier en ville. Je me suis incruster chez elle une nuit et on a reprit ce que tu avait interrompu et enfin je l'ai ramener ici pour que tout mes amis puis profiter d'elle.<br>Il lui lécha le cou et lui écrasa un sein entre ces mains, juste pour le plaisir de lui faire mal.  
>-Di ton rôle dans la société humaine !<br>-Je..suis..une..pute..au..service..de. l'homme. Dit Kria avec la plus grande difficulté.  
>-Tu vois un peu de sable rouge et hop elle devient se que l'on veut.<br>-Monstre ! Hurla John  
>-Monstre ? Monstre ? Répéta Mercer. Le vrai monstre c'est toi John Shepard, tu a trahi les plus grande valeurs de notre race, tu t'aide de Turien, de Krogan, de Quarien et d'Asari pour accomplir le volonté du Conseil. Ici c'est moi qui décide et pour l'avenir des hommes je vais te faire disparaître maintenant.<br>Ils se redressât et repris son souffle.  
>-Tuez-les !<br>-MAINTENANT ! Ordonna John.  
>Aussi vite que l'éclair, Liara envoya une boule d'énergie Biotique au milieu de la pièce qui se transforma en un trou noir miniature. Toute les hommes de Mercer étaient aspirer vers le tourbillons et John aussi vite que Liara, abattit la plupart des hommes. Mercer avait profité de l'attaque pour s'enfuir. John et Liara couraient vers le fond de la salle vers un escalier qui alla au bureau de Mercer. Dans le bureau, ils trouvèrent Kria allonger par terre.<br>-Kria, Kria c'est moi John répond-moi aller. Dit John.  
>Kria le regarda et dit.<br>-Voulez-vous me baiser, s'il vous plait car t'elle et mon rôle.  
>-Attend laisse moi faire. Dit Liara.<br>Elle plaça ces mains sur la tête de Kria et au bout d'un moment Kria changea d'expression.  
>-John ? Dit-elle en reprenant ces esprits avant d'éclater en sanglot.<br>John….ils…ils…m'ont…violer…tous…les…jour…par…la…Dé  
>esse…ils….m'ont…<br>-Chut ne dis plus rien c'est fini, ils ne te feront plus de mal. Dit tendrement Shepard à Kria pour la réconforter.  
>John ! s'exclama Liara. Mercer va s'enfuir rattrape-le je m'occupe d'elle.<br>Il lâcha Kria et commença à courir dans la direction qu'avait pris Mercer. Ce soir, John tuerai Mercer a tous prix ! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : frère ennemi

Shepard courait dans la long couloire à la poursuite de Mercer mais ce dernier avait réussi à s'échapper. Shepard connaissait Mercer, il voulait le tuer donc il resterait dans les parages pour l'attaquer.  
>Shepard rentra dans plusieurs pièce, certaine étais rempli de sable rouge, d'autre était remplie des victimes des kidnapping de Mercer et d'autre rempli des hommes du gang.<br>John alluma sont scanner et retrouva la position de Mercer, il était sur le toit ! John commença à prendre les escaliers en brandissant son fusil d'assaut, pas de doute, Mercer lui tendais un piège et il fonçait dans la gueule du loup. A cet instant précis, John ce rappela l'aéronef sur le toit et il pria que les infos de Liara soit bonne et qu'il et en panne.  
>Il enfonça la porte et trouvât le toit vide, Shepard avançait avec prudence, les bouches d'aération fournissaient de bonne cachette a Mercer, il avançait, scrutant le moindre recoin, il était ici, il pouvait le sentir.<br>D'un coup, un éclair orange surgit et trancha net l'arme de Shepard, celui-ci surpris tenta d'esquiver mais un deuxième éclair orange le frappa au ventre. John hurla de douleur et se cala contre un mur. Mercer se tenait devant lui avec son Omnithec allumer, John remarqua que ce dernier possédait une lame.  
>-Que pense tu de la dernier amélioration de L'Omnithec Johnny ? Dit Mercer. La lame Omnithec, un concentré de lumière suffisamment solide pour trancher la matière comme les sabres lasers de nos vieux films du 21ième siècle, hum comment s'appelaient-ils , à oui Star wars.<br>Il mit un genoux à terre et rapprocha le lame sous la gorge de John.  
>-La lame est suffisamment tranchant pour passer les boucliers et transpercer n'importe quelle armure, la tienne ne fait pas exception, mais tu as de la chance, la lame a peine touché ton ventre. Dit Mercer. Maintenant, supplie moi de te pardonner et je te libérerais en oubliant que tu es venu ici pour ton poulpe adoré.<br>John le regarda et aussi rapidement que possible le frappa avec son poing de toute ces forces, Mercer fut surpris et John en profita pour s'enfuir et se cachait ailleurs.  
>John utilisât une trousse de Médi-gel pour soigner sa blessure mais il avait encore mal, Mercer avait causait plus de dégât qu'il pensait.<br>-Johnnnnyyyy, où est tuuuuuu ? Dit Mercer avec une voix de fou.  
>John commença à élaborer une stratégie, Mercer avais une lame qu'il devait absolument éviter mais pas d'autre arme. John prit son M-5 Phalange et se rappela qu'il n'avait que six balles dans le chargeur et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de recharger. Il regarda par dessus le mur de sa cachette et vis Mercer à la total opposer de sa position, un coup de chance ou Mercer était totalement con ? La deuxième option était la plus évidente.<br>John se pencha sur le coté et commença à viser Mercer à la tête, une balle bien placer et s'en étais fini de Mercer.  
>D'un coup, le souvenir de Nihlus, le spectre Turien mort sur Eden Prime à cause de Saren, surgissait dans la tête de Shepard, ce qui l'allait faire c'est ce que aurait fait Saren. Malgré toute sa haine pour Mercer, le tuer sans qu'il ne paye devant un tribunal lui est insupportable, dans un effort de volonté, John tira sur les jambes de Mercer et sur l'Omnithec qui se brisa. Mercer gisait sur le sol et John s'approchât.<br>Alex Mercer était toujours en vie mais gravement blessé, il crachait du sang par la bouche et respirait avec difficulté. John braqua son arme sur Mercer, les bons sentiments qu'il avait éprouver il y a quelque instant c'était évanoui et remplacer par l'envie de meurtre.  
>John allait appuyer sur la gâchette quand une voix résonna dans sa tête, c'était celle de Liara.<br>-« John ne fais pas ça ! M. Banner est-là avec la police, ils ont libérer les otages, arrêter les Membres des Démon From Hell, et j'ai trouver suffisamment de preuve dans l'ordi de Mercer pour l'envoyer en prison pour la fin de sa vie mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! » Supplia Liara.  
>La détresse de Liara était insupportable au oreille de Shepard et son esprit ressentait toute les émotions de Liara, ça peur, ça colère et son désespoir était causé par John, elle avait peur de lui ou plutôt de ce qui pourrait devenir.<br>John ne voulait pas ça, il voulait être avec Liara pour toujours même si ça devait impliquer que Mercer restait en vie. Il rangeât son arme, et commença à dire.  
>-Alex Mercer, je vous arrête pour Organisation de malfaiteur, incitation à la haine et pour tout autre raison qu'un collègue que vous connaissiez bien va se faire un plaisir de vous dicter. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence tous se que vous dirait sera retenu lors de votre procès.<br>-Arrête un peu. Dit Mercer. Tu nous fait quoi là le gentiment flic à sa maman ? Quesque t'attend pour me tuer ? ça te démange.  
>-C'est vrai. Reconnu Shepard. J'ai une envie monstrueuse de te tué pour tous le mal que tu a fait, Mais voit-tu il y a ici un être de toute beauté que j'aime et qui m'a supplié de t'épargner, ironie pour toi cet être et une alien.<br>-L'asari avec toi ? Pourquoi elle espère me sauver ?  
>-Non elle espère me sauver moi, de m'empêcher de devenir un monstre comme toi, prés a t'ou pour ces objectif personnelle sans se soucier des conséquence. Mais elle a tort, j'ai prouvé depuis longtemps que je ne deviendrai jamais un monstre en sauvant Kria de toi.<br>-Tu te répéte en disant toujours de la merde ! Dit Mercer.  
>-Si tu le dis, mais maintenant, je vois qui tu es réellement.<br>-A ? Et qui suis-je ?  
>John s'agenouilla à coté de Mercer.<br>-Tu es un enfant qui a perdu trop tôt ces parents, en colère depuis tellement de temps que tu ne connais pas la joie, l'amour. Je suis triste mais il trop tard pour te sauver maintenant.  
>Mercer resta stupéfait des paroles puis lentement son visage se mua dans une expression de colère.<br>-Mais c'est quoi cette bonté de merde ! Tu te prend pour Jean-Paul 5 ou quoi ? Cette alien t'a ramolli le cerveau ou quoi ?  
>-Arrête de gigoter, je vais chercher la police maintenant, c'est fini Alex. Dit John.<br>Il se leva et commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie quand il vit Banner devant lui, braquant son arme.  
>-JOHN, COUCHE-TOI ! Hurla Banner.<br>John se pencha au si vite et Banner tira un coup de feu. John se retourna et vit Mercer qui dans un dernier effort avis tenter de tuer John par derrière. Le coup de Banner l'avait touché en pleine tête et il s'écroula mort.  
>-ça va petit ? Demanda Banner.<br>John se releva et s'approcha de Mercer  
>-Je suis désolé petit mais il allait te tuer. Dit Banner.<br>-Vous avez bien fait. Répondit John. Espéreront maintenant qu'il soit dans un monde meilleur.  
>-Oui l'enfer est paver de bonne intention. Conclu Banner<br>John marcha avec difficulté et au final Banner le soutenait.  
>-Dis donc je vais pas traîner ta carcasse jusqu'à l'hôpital moi !<br>-Je suis désoler Banner.  
>-Oh appel moi Scott, tu veux.<br>-JOHN !  
>Liara courait vers John, elle avait un bandage à l'épaule.<br>-Liara tu es blessé ? Demanda John.  
>-Une égratignure.<br>-Vous appelez ça une égratignure une balle dans l'épaule chez les Asari ? Dit Banner de manière sarcastique.  
>-Qui t'a tiré dessus ? Demanda John en colère.<br>-Juste un abruti du gang mais je l'ai envoyer valser pas la fenêtre. Répondit Liara.  
>-Toute façon vous aller tous les deux à l'hôpital. Dit Banner.<br>-Mais. Scander John et Liara.  
>-C'est un ordre ! Exécution ! Ordonna Banner.<br>Banner les fit traverser par la salle de danse où il vit la police mettre les menottes aux membres du gang et réconforter les victimes des kidnappings.  
>Enfin, John et Liara montèrent dans une ambulance, durant le trajet, on leur dit qu'il faut les endormir par mesure de sécurité. Ils sont juste le temps de pouvoir demander une chambre pour eux deux seulement à l'hôpital. Ils s'endormirent enfin sans ce lâcher la main. <p>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Réveil

John se réveilla dans une salle blanche entourée de machine, il en déduisit qu'il était à l'hôpital. Se souvenant de leur dernier demande il regarda partout pour trouver Liara et elle étais entrain de regarder par la fenêtre l'air absent.  
>-Bonjour, mon petit oiseau bleu. Dit tous doucement John.<br>Liara, surprise, se retourna et son visage s'éclaira de bonheur.  
>-John !<br>Elle se mit presque à courir pour rejoindre John.  
>-Je suis dans le coma depuis combien de temps ?<br>-2 jours.  
>-2 jours ! S'exclama John. Mais pourquoi ?<br>-La lame Omnithec a touché plusieurs organes internes et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.  
>-Ces exacte Mlle T'soni. Dit une voix.<br>Un Galarien rentra dans la chambre de John, il possédait la tenue traditionnel des médecins Terrien.  
>-Bonjour monsieur Shepard, Dr Vevo Shako, je suis le médecin qui ces occuper de votre cas.<br>Le Dr Shako s'approcha du mur et appuya sur un bouton, une projection 3D du corps de John apparut au milieu de la chambre.  
>-Comme vous l'a expliqué admirablement votre compagne asari, la lame a touché vos intestin et votre rate. Dit le Dr Shako en montrant du bout des doigts les zones touchées sur la projection 3D. Heureusement que vous avais utilisé du Médi-gel à ce moments sinon les dégâts auraient été plus considérable. Vous avez perdue beaucoup de sang, votre ami l'officier vous avait fait un don salutaire !<br>-Banner m'a donné du sang ? Demanda John.  
>-Oui il attend dans le couloire de puis deux heures avec sa femme. Mais ils entrerons quand on aura fini. Dit le Dr Sheko.<br>Il se rapprocha encore du mur et se fut le tour de Liara.  
>-Mlle T'soni a reçu une balle dans l'épaule droite, mais heureusement, les dégâts sont moins graves que les vautre. Bien maintenant je recommande de resté jusqu'à demain et une infirmière vas vous donné vos médicaments.<br>-Encore merci docteur. Dit John.  
>-Non, merci à vous, j'ai pu observé les dégâts d'une arme totalement futuriste. Une lame laser ! Mais qui aurait eu une idée pareille ?<br>Il s'en alla et deux minutes plus tard et se furent Madame Summer et Banner de rentré. Ils s'approchèrent de Shepard pour le saluer et Mme Summer colla son poing dans la figure de John.  
>-JE T'AVAIS DIT DE RIEN FAIRE DE STUPIDE ! Hurla Mme Summer.<br>Après cette réprimande mémorable John demanda.  
>-Avez-vous mon dossier ?<br>-Tiens. Dit Mme Summer en sortant un disque de donné de sa poche. Tout ton dossier est là.  
>-Merci.<br>Il plaça le disque dans son Omnithec et avant de l'ouvrir il regarda Mme Summer et Banner.  
>-Avant de l'ouvrir, je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus des parents et que je suis désoler de vous avoir embêter où causer du souci par le passé. Dit John.<br>-John, Dit Mme Summer, te souviens-tu de ce qui est écrit sur le mur de l'orphelinat ? « Enfant, ici tu trouveras une famille dans le personnelle de cette établissement, un frère dans le surveillant, une sœur dans la secrétaire et une mère dans la directrice » je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils.  
>-Et vous Scott ?<br>-Je peux assumer le rôle de père spirituel du célèbre Commandant Shepard. Ca sera bien sur mon CV. Dit Banner.  
>-Désoler mais vous devrai partager cette place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dit John.<br>-Ah bon ? Qui ça ?  
>-Avec le conseiller Anderson.<br>Sur cette dernier mot, Shepard appuya sur le bouton ouvrir et il vit défiler son dossier devant ces yeux.  
>-John Shepard, Dit une voix robotisé, né le 4 novembre 2154 au l'hôpital Saint Louis de Seattle de Hannah Shepard et [père inconnue], Hannah Shepard mis John Shepard au monde a 21h36 suivi de Jane Shepard a 21h43, elle mourut a 21h50 suite à des complications.<br>John resta bouche bée, non seulement il apprenait que sa mère est morte mais qu'il avait une sœur jumelle. Une question lui viens : pourquoi on les a séparé ?  
>-Pourquoi on nous a séparé moi et ma sœur ?<br>-Selon une étude réaliser en 2059, Dit la voix robotiser, 89% des enfants jumeaux ne sont pas adopté du fait qu'il faut les garder. La loi Navarro de 2101 permet à la mère de jumeaux de décider si oui ou non les enfants doivent être séparé, dans le cas John et Jane Shepard, la mère a donné son accord avant de mourir.  
>-Où est elle enterré ?<br>-Au cimetière Washington, à Seattle.  
>Et pour mon père? Demanda John.<br>-Le père de John et Jane Shepard n'est pas connu, les raison vont de la mort du père, au fait qu'il a ignoré si Hannah Shepard était enceint ou tout autre raison inconnu.  
>-Et ma sœur, Où est-elle, que fait t'elle ?<br>-Les donné que vous demander ne son pas contenu dans ce dossier.  
>-Où est cette info ? Demanda John.<br>-A l'orphelinat de Jane Shepard, a New York.  
>John commença a digéré les infos. Il avait une mère, une sœur et un père inconnu, il ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant, si il devait rentré en contacte avec Jane, comment réagira t'elle à la nouvelle, si elle ne la connais pas ? Acceptera t'elle de l'intégré dans sa vie ?<br>Et puis il devait voir la tombe de sa mère pour lui rendre hommage ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
>-John ? ça va ? Demanda Liara.<br>-Sa va je suis juste retourner.  
>-Que va tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Mme Summer.<br>Il réfléchit puis il déclara :  
>-Demain je sors de cette hôpital, je vais voir la tombe de ma mère et je pars à la rencontre de ma sœur !<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : La tombe

John quitta l'hôpital à la première heure, le lendemain avec Liara, ils prirent un taxi qui les emmena au cimetière de Seattle pour trouver la tombe de Hannah Shepard. Sur le chemin, Liara acheta un bouqué de rose blanche et bleu qui, chez les Asaris, était le meilleure moyens de rendre hommage a un mort. Arrivant enfin au cimetière, John s'étonna d'y trouver un accueil tenu par un homme vêtu de noir.  
>-Euh..Bonjour ? Dit John.<br>-Bonjour, le nom de votre mort s'il vous plait ? Dit l'inconnue.  
>-Euh..Pardon ?<br>L'homme regarda John  
>-Je vois, vous êtes nouveaux en ville hein ? Je suis Alfred McLain, croquemort de ce cimetière et j'ai commencer à ouvrir un poste de recherche pour mort depuis que des gens commencent à se perdre dans les allées du cimetière.<br>-Pas bête. Dit Liara.  
>-Merci, le nom du mort s'il vous plait ? Demanda Alfred.<br>-Hannah Shepard. Dit John.  
>Alfred taper le nom sur son ordi et dit:<br>-Hannah Shepard morte le 11 novembre 2154 ?  
>-Oui c'est elle.<br>-Vous êtes le deuxième, ce mois-ci, à la voir. Dit Alfred.  
>-Ah bon ? Dit John. Qui était la première ?<br>-Sa fille, Jane Shepard.  
>John fut surpris, savoir que Jane était venu ici pour voir la tombe signifiait deux chose pour lui : elle savait que leur mère était morte et qu'elle connaissait l'existence de John !<br>-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda John.  
>-Il m'arrive de lui parler de temps en temps, mais jamais longtemps car je travaille aussi, vous savez.<br>-Oui je comprends.  
>-Dites moi, quel est votre nom ? Pour le registre ? Demanda le croquemort.<br>-John Shepard.  
>Alfred le regarda, surpris.<br>-Vous êtes le frère de Jane, non ?  
>-Comment vous le saviez ?<br>-Jane demandait souvent si quelqu'un d'autre venait voir la tombe et un jour, excéder de ses requêtes, je lui ai demandée pourquoi et là elle m'a raconter sa vie et votre situation, à la fin je lui ai promis de la prévenir si jamais vous apparaissez.  
>John fut surpris pour la deuxième fois: elle était bien au courant, l'a cherché et il l'avait loupé de peu.<br>-Vous vouliez peut être que je la prévienne ? J'ai encore son numéro quelque part.  
>-Non merci, dites moi juste où elle habite. Dit John.<br>-A Paris, elle tient « Le Fil D'Or » un des restaurant le mieux étoilé de la ville, elle a une grande renommé vous savez. Voici les coordonnées de restaurant.  
>-Merci Alfred, maintenant l'emplacement de la tombe de ma mère s'il vous plait.<br>-Allé 24, rangé 53, vous prouvez appuyer sur le bouton de la pierre tombale, il affichera l'image de la défunt.  
>-Encore merci Alfred. Dit Shepard.<br>John et Liara commencèrent à partir vers l'allé 24, sur le chemin John regarda Liara avec un énorme sourire.  
>-Elle me connaît Liara ! Elle me cherche depuis peut être des années ! Dit John.<br>-C'est merveilleux, John, ils faut partir la voir. Dit Liara.  
>-Après avoir vu la tombe de ma mère. D'ailleurs on est arriver. Dit John.<br>Arriver a l'allé 24, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tombe 53.  
>Elle se dressait la, la pierre tombale de Hannah Shepard, une pierre blanche ou juste le nom apparaissait en lettre d'or. Un bouqué de fleur jaune, sans doute poser par Jane, était placer au pied de la pierre.<br>John pleura, enfin après toute ces années, il trouva sa mère, pas d'info ici et là mais une preuve authentique. Il appuya sur le bouton et une image holographique apparut en montrent le visage de Hannah Shepard.  
>Son visage avais des traits doux et bienveillants et ces yeux étaient les mêmes que John, Ces long cheveux brun éveilla en John un souvenir qu'il avait oublier.<br>-John, elle est magnifique. Dit Liara.  
>-Liara, je l'ai déjà vu ! Dit John.<br>-Commença ? Demanda Liara.  
>-Lors de l'attaque du Normandy, quand je commençais à mourir, un visage m'est apparu, c'est celui-là que j'ai vu, j'en suis certains, j'ai vue le visage de ma mère avant de mourir !<br>John resta abasourdi devant l'image, découvrir qu'il avait vu le visage de sa mère il y à deux ans l'avais retourner.  
>-John, tu te souviens qu'après la mort de ma mère tu étais venu me dire que les personnes qu'on aime et qui nous ont aimer ne meurent jamais totalement. Et pourquoi John ?<br>-Car ils finissent par vivre dans notre cœur. Dit Shepard en repensant à cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu.  
>-Exact, elle vit en toi et Bénézia vie en moi, car elles nous ont aimer toute leur vie.<br>John cessa de pleuré et commença à serré dans ses bras Liara. Il était si heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.  
>-Merci Liara, sans toi, je ne serais jamais revenu ici et je n'aurais jamais vue la tombe de ma mère, merci. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours.<br>-Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Enfin Liara se dégagea de John et le regarda en face.<br>-John, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit Liara. Tu te souviens il y a quelque jour, tu m'avais dit avoir senti quelque chose de bizarre dans mon esprit ?  
>-Oui, une sorte de boule sourde. Dit John.<br>-Eh bien, chez les Asaris c'est un signe spéciale mais c'est seulement à l'hôpital qu'ont me l'a confirmé.  
>Elle se tut un instant puis elle repris.<br>-John, je suis enceinte ! Annonça Liara.  
>John fut totalement surpris. En une phrase, John commença à voir des images de lui dans le rôle de père. Il pleura de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de joie.<br>-Tu es enceinte ? Demanda bêtement John alors que Liara venais de lui dire à l'instant. Je vais être papa ?  
>Elle disait oui de la tête avec un énorme sourire.<br>-JE VAIS ETRE PAPA ! Hurla John dans le cimetière.  
>Il prit par la main Liara et commencèrent à courir vers la sortir. John voulait annoncer la nouvelle à sa sœur en premier. Ils allaient trouver Jane Shepard en famille. <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Paris

John et Liara avaient pris la première navette en partance pour Paris dans l'espoir de rencontrer Jane. Durant le trajet, John consulta les e-mails qu'il avait reçu. Spora, la sœur de Kria, lui avait écrit un long e-mail de remerciement pour l'avoir de nouveau sauvé proposa ses services d'avocate au cas ou il aurait des ennuis avec la justice. Banner, quant à lui, raconte dans son mail les dernières infos de Seattle. Terra Firma venait de perdre plusieurs de ses membres quant on a révélait leur relations avec Mercer et le projet « ville pure » vient d'être annuler sur ordre du gouvernement. Banner informa enfin qu'il venait d'être promu commissaire pour avoir été le seul officier à avoir refuser les pots-de-vin de Mercer et que l'anarchie dans la ville pu être éviter quant on a révéler que le commandant Shepard avait réaliser l'opération. Mme Summer lui écrivait aussi pour lui raconté qu'elle venait de recevoir un don de 400.000 crédits de deux jeune hommes qui voulait voir l'orphelinat reconstruit. Garrus lui envoya une photo de lui et Kelly de Hawaï, Garrus avait tester le surf et apparemment il se débrouillait comme un chef, Kelly elle avait de drôle de marque de dent dont la forme rappelait la bouche d'un Turien sur les pieds. John décidât de parler à Garrus une fois la perm. fini. Shepard vu un mémo noté sur le 26 avril, soit dans deux jours, en le regardant John se souvenu d'un évènement important qu'il avait fini par oublier, rapidement il regarda les hôtels de Paris susceptible d'avoir de grand chambre d'hôtel. Il en réserva une au Sofitel et envoya des invitations à toutes les personnes, qui savaient, concernées par l'évènement.  
>Paris se montra enfin, elle ressemblait à Seattle à deux points près, les buildings étaient moins grands et plus éloignés du centre ville. Cela permettait au voyageurs de voir la Tour Effel, peinte en verte depuis 2180. (faut croire que les gars de l'époque avait des goûts pour le moins bizarre)<br>-Dit-moi on fera quoi quant on aura atterris ? Demanda Liara.  
>-J'ai faim, un petit resto en ville, ça te tente ? Dit Shepard avec un regard malicieux.<br>-A la la, tu est incorrigible, un vrai gamin ! Dit Liara.  
>-Avoue que tu m'aimes comme ça.<br>-Mais oui, mais oui, j'aime un gamin et pas l'homme qui m'a mis en cloque et qui a sauvé la galaxie. Par la Déesse je suis chanceuse. Dit Liara.  
>Arrivé sur la terre ferme, le couple décidât de poser ces affaire a l'hôtel qu'avait trouver John.<br>Dans le halle de l'hôtel, John allât à l'accueil.  
>-Bonjour.<br>-Bonjour, monsieur, bienvenu au Sofitel, qui puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda l'hôte d'accueil.  
>-Je réservai une chambre pour une semaine à mon nom.<br>-Et votre Nom ?  
>-John Shepard.<br>L'homme de l'accueil tapa son nom dans son ordinateur.  
>-Une suite de luxe avec grande baie vitrée donnant sur la Tour Effel, n'est pas ?<br>-Oui c'est cela.  
>-Euh en toute discrétion, êtes-vous le commandant Shepard, le Spectre ?<br>-Oui, mais je voudrais éviter que cela ce sache je peux compter sur vous ?  
>-Bien sur, ces même un honneur de vous accueillir ici, je vous affecte un robot hôtelier.<br>-Merci, des amis vont arriver demain dans la soirée avec des cadeaux, pourriez-vous les faire monté dans la suite avant que je revienne avec ma compagne ?  
>-Oui je vois, vous inquiétez pas nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de demande soyer assurer que cela sera fait selon vos désirs.<br>-Merci beaucoup. Dit John en glissant un généreux pourboire.  
>Un Mécha de l'hôtel s'approcha d'eux et porta les bagages jusqu'a l'ascenseur.<br>Dans la cabine, Liara dit à John :  
>-As-tu vu que les femmes de ménages avaient des armes ?<br>-Oui, c'est à cause d'une affaire qui a eu il y a longtemps, un homme avait tenté de violer une femme de ménages. ça avait fait un scandale à l'époque que maintenant les bonnes peuvent avoir une arme.  
>Ils arrivèrent à la suite de l'hôtel. La suite était de couleur jaune tentée d'or le salon occuper la margeur parti de la suite donnée un point de vue incroyable sur la Tour Effel. Liara resta figeait sur place.<br>-John, c'est merveilleux, combien cela t'a coûté ?  
>-Liara, pour toi je suis prêt à dépenser tout l'or du monde.<br>-Mais John.  
>-Il y a pas de mais, Liara, tu es la femme que j'aime et la mère de mon enfant et je compte bien t'apporter tous le bonheur que je possède.<br>Enfin les deux s'embrassèrent devant la baie vitrée. Ils étaient plus que jamais.  
>-John, fais moi l'amour.<br>-Mais le bébé ?  
>-Elle craindra rien, je te veux maintenant.<br>-D'accord mais avant je dois passer un coup de fil.  
>-Bien, mais sache John que les Asaris sont dix fois plus imaginative et insatiable sexuellement quant elles sont enceinte que d'habitude.<br>-Voila qui me donne envie de passer se coup de fil au plus vite.  
>Ils échangèrent un bref baiser et lentement Liara se retourna pour aller dans la chambre, sur le chemin elle commençait à enlever ses vêtements.<br>John composa les coordonnés qu'avait donné le croquemort et un hologramme d'un homme avec une drôle de moustache apparut.  
>-Au Fil D'or, Robert à votre service j'écoute.<br>-Bonjour, je souhaite réservé une table pour deux ce soir.  
>-Bien-sur nous avons une table disponible pour 21h.<br>-Parfait je prend.  
>-Votre nom monsieur.<br>-John Shepard.  
>L'homme se tut et regarda John.<br>-John Shepard, le frère de Jane ?  
>John fut surpris, même les l'employé de Jane le connaissait.<br>-Oui c'est moi.  
>-Jane perdait espoir de vous voir un jour.<br>-Elle est ici je peux lui parler.  
>-Non, elle s'occupe de notre fils.<br>La John fut totalement sur le cul, il parlait à son beau-frère.  
>-Vous êtes le mari de Jane ? Dit John.<br>-Oui, elle parlé de temps en temps de vous et puis il y a un signe qui trompe pas.  
>-Qu'elle Signe ? Demanda John.<br>Robert sourit :  
>-Vous avez les mêmes yeux que Jane.<br>Se fut au tour de John de sourire, cette remarque sur leur ressemblance le touchait directement.  
>-Donc on se dit à ce soir John.<br>-Oui Robert, euh, Robert comment ?  
>-Robert Mélenchon.<br>-Un vrai nom français.  
>-Oui à ce soir, John.<br>Robert raccrocha et son hologramme disparut. John se retourna et partie dans la direction de la chambre.  
>-Liara ?<br>La chambre était dans le noir complet.  
>-Liara, que fais-tu, allume la lumière.<br>-Non.  
>John s'avança prudemment et la voix de Liara résonna.<br>-J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.  
>La lumière s'alluma brutalement. Liara se tenait allonger sur le lit entièrement nue, elle lança à John un regard de désir.<br>-A quelle heure on va au resto ? demanda t'elle.  
>-Ce soir a 21h. Dit John.<br>-Super, on a largement le temps.  
>Ils commencèrent a s'embrassèrent et c'était parti pour un après-midi dans le lit.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitres 18 : Le nom.

La voiture siffla dans les air, à l'intérieur John et Liara allait au restaurant. John et Liara se sont mit sur leur trente et un pour rencontrer Jane. John avait mis sa tenue de soirée qu'il avait utilisé lors du braquage avec Kasumi et Liara portait une magnifique robe blanche. Liara avait pris l'habitude depuis un moments de se masser le ventre pour, selon elle, « sentir notre enfant ». John lui, commença à être triste pour son enfant, il se rappelât de ses discutions avec Liara sur les familles Asaris, du fait qu'ils élèvent leur enfants seuls car leur partenaires sont mort depuis longtemps, savoir qu'il ne verrait jamais son enfants grandir l'attristait au plus au point. Il chercha un moyen de transmettre son amour à son enfants quant il sera plus là et trouva quelque moyen : d'abord il pensa à des vidéos qu'il pouvait enregistré et où il lui parlerai de sa vie, mais il abandonna l'idée, les vidéos ne pouvait pas tenir mille ans. Il pensa à une boite grise comme le partenaire de Kasumi mais il se rappelât que c'était dangereux et interdit dans tous l'espace concilien, il voulait pas la mettre en danger. Il se creusa encore la tête, il voulait dire à son enfant qu'il aime sans que elle oublie et enfin il trouva. Une idée simple, mais bien en phase avec la situation actuelle.  
>-Liara ?<br>-Oui ?  
>John plaça sa main droit sur le ventre de Liara et commença à dire.<br>-Liara, jamais je ne verrai notre enfant grandir, je ne serai pas là quant elle voudra de moi, je ne serrai pas là lors de la remise de son diplôme de n'importe qu'elle université, je ne serrai pas là quant elle présentera son copain ou sa copine et je ne serrai pas là pour l'amener à l'autel de son mariage si tenté qu'elle sera de tradition humaine. Je sais que tu lui dira que je l'aime mais cela sera insuffisance donc Liara permet moi de te demander une faveur.  
>-Quoi donc ? Demanda Liara.<br>-Accepte tu d'appelé notre fille Hope. Dit John.  
>-Pourquoi Hope ?<br>-Hope signifie « espoir ». Si j'ai choisi ce mot c'est que pour moi, notre enfant est devenu ma lueur d'espoir, c'est pour elle que je suis sûr de me battre maintenant, de me battre contre les moissonneurs ou tous ceux qui veulent nous faire du mal, c'est pour elle et toi que je suis prêt à me battre maintenant.  
>Liara sourit et eu un petit rire.<br>-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda John.  
>-C'est mieux que mon idée. Dit Liara.<br>-Quelle idée ?  
>-Je voulais l'appeler Hannah Bénézia, en hommage à nos mères.<br>-Mais c'est une bonne idée, et si on les mélanger nos idée ? Que pense-tu de Hope Hannah Bénézia Shepard ?  
>-Un peu long, mais j'aime bien, ça reflète nos deux personnalités. Dit Liara. Regarde on est arriver.<br>Le Fil D'or apparut devant eux, une grande terrasse occuper la majeur parti du restaurant et une plate forme servais sans doute de piste pour les voiture.  
>-T'a sœur a le chique pour la déco ! Dit Liara.<br>-Oui elle est la et elle m'attends. Dit John. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Future.

A peine, qu'ils furent poser qu'un homme alla à leur rencontre, John reconnu Robert son beau-frère.  
>-Pile à L'heure. Disait-il.<br>-Oui, elle est la ? Demanda John.  
>-Oui mais elle ne sait pas encore que tu es la, elle a trop de travaille, je lui dirai plus tard, si sa te gène pas d'attendre ?<br>-Non pas de problème. Répondit John.  
>-Bien suivez moi je vous conduis à votre table.<br>Robert les emmena à une table avec une vue magnifique sur l'Arc de Triomphe.  
>-Voici notre meilleure table, installez vous, je vous amène les menus Humains et Asaris.<br>John et Liara s'installèrent tranquillement et regardèrent les menus.  
>-Jane a fait tous ça? Demanda John.<br>-Oui, elle étudia la cuisine des Thuriens sur Palaven, sur Thessia et sur la planète des Galariens, j'oublie toujours le nom. Enfin bref, elle excelle dans la cuisine Asari et Humaine.  
>John et Liara choisirent leur plat et Robert les laissa seul.<br>-Que vas- tu lui dire à ta sœur quant tu va la voir ? Demanda Liara.  
>-Je suis le commandant Shepard et ce resto est mon préféré de la planète. Dit John.<br>-Très drôle, amusant, par la déesse fait que Hope n'est pas ce sens de l'humour. Dit Liara.  
>-Hé hé.<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Tu as appelé notre enfant Hope. Dit John avec un sourire.<br>-Oui. Dit Liara en portant sa main sur son ventre. Hope colle bien avec notre situation tu ne trouve pas ?  
>-Oui.<br>Pour la première fois de la soirée, Liara afficha un regard triste.  
>-John, j'ai peur.<br>-Pourquoi ? Demanda John.  
>-J'ai peur que les moissonneurs arrivent, car cela signifie que va partir te battre tandis que moi je serais à l'arrière a prié pour que tu revienne.<br>-Liara je te promet que…  
>-Je sais John, mais après quant tout sera fini, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir nous deux? Où allons nous vivre? Sera t'on en sûreté? Dois-je continué à être le Courtier de l'Ombre, je ne sais plus quoi faire.<br>John la regarda et repensa à ces paroles. Ces dernier jours se fut Liara qui la réconforter quant il était perdu, maintenant c'est elle qui a besoin d'aide. John se concentra et utilisa sa relation spirituelle avec Liara pour lui faire parvenir des images. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
>-Dans 1 ans, Je nous vois dans une maison que j'ai construite de mes mains pour toi, Hope cours dans le jardin à la poursuite de notre varren apprivoiser en rigolant, toi tu la regardes avec tendresse car tu trouve qu'elle me ressemble, moi j'arrive derrière toi et je t'enlace fermement, à nos mains une bague de mariage trône sur nos doigt, symbole de notre amour éternelle, on se regarde, on sourie et on s'embrasse, je te remercie de l'amour que tu m'apporte et d'avoir étais la au moment le plus important de ma vie : ma rencontre avec ma sœur. Tu rigoles, tu me dis d'arrêter de parler de cette histoire et tu m'ordonne de cherche Hope car le dîné est prêt, je sors et je cours prendre Hope dans mes bras, elle rigole et moi aussi, je me dis qu'elle te ressemble. Nous dînons dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Il est tard, Hope a sommeil, je la monte dans sa chambre, je lui raconte une de nos aventure et elle s'endort tranquillement, moi je te rejoint dans notre chambre, tu es là à regarder notre photo de mariage, tu pleurs car tu pense avoir grossie, je rigole en affirmant le contraire, d'un coup je te prend dans mes bras et je te propose de refaire notre nuit de noces, tu rigole, tu me traite d'incorrigible et tu m'embrasse et enfin on s'endort tous les deux ensemble.<br>John ouvrit les yeux et vit que Liara pleurait non pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie.  
>-Par la déesse, John, c'est merveilleux je ne sais pas quoi dire, je…<br>-Ce future, ce n'est que tout les deux qui pouvons le réaliser, et je suis prêt à me battre contre tous se qui souhaitent nous empêcher d'être heureux.  
>-Et je te promets de t'aider et jamais t'abandonner. Dit finalement Liara.<br>Il s'embrassèrent tendrement, se fut au moment où les plats étaient arriver qu'ils se décollèrent.  
>-Le steak frites, c'est pour vous monsieur ? demanda le serveur.<br>-Oui.  
>-Et pour les brochettes de Kotor. Demanda le serveur à Liara.<br>-Exact.  
>-Bonne appétit.<br>-Merci.  
>Ils mangèrent et vers la fin du repas Robert vint les voir et dit:<br>-C'est quant tu veux pour la voir, John.  
>Il regardât Liara et dit :<br>-Oui allons-y. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Jane Shepard.

Robert guida John et Liara, vers un bureau a l'écart du restaurant.  
>-Attendez ici je la préviens et vous pourrez entrer.<br>Il entra dans le bureau.  
>-Jane, je peux te parler une minute.<br>-Bien sur. Dit une voix.  
>-Tout à l'heure quelqu'un à appeler pour réserver. Dit Robert.<br>-Jusque la rien d'inhabituel, ensuite ?  
>-Cette homme s'appelait John Shepard.<br>Un long silence s'en suivi.  
>-Pourquoi tu me la pas dit plutôt ?<br>-Tu étais avec Sam et tu m'as pas laisser placé un mot depuis que tu es arriver toute à l'heure.  
>-Ok j'ai compris et alors?<br>-Je crois bien que c'est ton frère, il a tes yeux et celui de ta mère.  
>-Où est-il maintenant ? Il est parti ? Demanda la femme<br>-Non, il est juste derrière la porte.  
>Un deuxième silence suivi et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. L'ombre d'une femme apparut sur la porte et lentement la porte s'ouvrit et Jane apparut.<br>La premier chose que John vu, se fut le visage de Jane et trouva qu'elle ressemblait étrangement mais sûrement à leur mère Hannah.  
>John ne savait pas quoi faire: devait-il lui parler ? Si oui pour dire quoi ? Jane semblait penser la même chose.<br>Finalement John se lança.  
>-Jane, connais-tu un croquemort à Seattle qui s'appelle….<br>-Alfred McLain. Dit Jane.  
>D'un coup les doutes de John s'évanouir, seul sa sœur connaissait ce croquemort. Lentement Jane toucha le visage de John pour au final lui caresser la joue.<br>-John…..mon frère.  
>Ils s'enlacèrent, enfin après toute ses années, le frère et le sœur se retrouvèrent.<br>-John tu es arrivait depuis quand ?  
>-Seulement ce matin j'appréhendais le fait de te voir.<p>

-Crétin, maintenant que tu es là, j'ai envie de tout savoir sur toi. Dit Jane.  
>-Pas ce soir Jane. Dit Robert. Il est tard, venez demain à la maison; tu rencontra tout à ton neveu Sam, sans doute ton plus grand fan.<br>-Bien sur. Dit Liara.  
>Jane remarqua enfin Liara.<br>-Oh, qui est donc ton amie ?  
>-Liara T'soni. Dit Liara.<br>C'était donc décidé, ils allaient se revoir demain. Dans la voiture qui les ramenait à leur hôtel John ne dissimula pas sa joie.  
>-J'ai vu ma sœur ! T'as vus ? Elle ressemble à ma mère ! Et son caractère, c'est presque le mien. Dit John.<br>-Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais John, pour l'amour de la déesse, REGARDE LA ROUTE. Hurla Liara en voyant un camion volant s'approcher.  
>Arriver à l'hôtel, John continua à s'exaucer, mais Liara avait décider que depuis ces expériences avec le Mako et la poursuite sur Illium, ce serait elle qui conduira.<br>John trouva difficilement le sommeil, ce soir-la, Il avait hâte de revoir sa sœur.  
>Le lendemain, après avoir trouver le sommeil, John et Liara se levèrent et se préparent pour passer la journée cher Jane.<br>Fidèle à sa parole, Liara prit le volant, sur le chemin, Liara acheta un grand bouquet de fleur, enfin ils arrivèrent à la maison de Jane, ils furent accueilli par Jane et un petit garçon de 11 ans à peine.  
>-Maman, regarde, c'est le commandant Shepard !<br>-Ne crie pas, s'il te plait, Sam je te présente ton oncle John et son amie Liara. Dit Jane.  
>-Hein ? Dit Sam.<br>John s'abaissa au niveau de Sam, il ressemblait à Robert avec les yeux de Jane.  
>-Salut p'tit gars, je suis le commandant Shepard mais pour toi c'est tonton John.<br>-Trop cool. Dit Sam avec un grand sourire.  
>La maison de Jane était un appartement spacieux, avec un balcon donnant sur Paris, Sam attrapa le bras de John.<br>-Viens dans ma chambre j'ai plein de jouet de toi.  
>-Sam, on va manger dans 5 minutes. Dit Jane.<br>-Ce sera rapide, promis. Dit Sam.  
>La chambre de Sam était couvert de poster de John et d'holo article parlant de la bataille de la Citadelle, mais parmi tous ça , John trouva des figurines de lui, Ashley, Kaidan, Garrus, Tali et Wrex, celle de Liara reposer sur une sorte de petit autel.<br>-Regarde, je suis ton plus grand fan. Dit fièrement Sam.  
>-Je vois ça, mais dis moi, pourquoi Liara est à l'écart des autres membres du groupe ?<br>-Elle sait pas se battre alors il faut la protéger. Dit Sam.  
>John rigola, la penser que maintenant il fallait protéger Liara le fit rire.<br>-Dit-moi Sam, que veux-tu faire plus tard. Demanda John.  
>-Je veux rejoindre la N7 comme toi tonton pour battre les méchants.<br>-Bien dit, mais n'oublie pas la règle d'or des N7.  
>-La quel ? Demanda Sam.<br>-Toujours obéir au ordre de sa mère  
>-Mais euh c'est faux. Dit Sam.<br>-Faux ? Demande à ta mère si c'est faux. Répliqua John. Allez, viens on passe à table.  
>Durant la majeur partie de la journée, John et Jane apprenaient à se connaître. Jane raconta ses années dans les écoles de cuisines jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Robert lors d'un concours de cuisine ou ils furent déclarer vainqueur ex quo, John lui raconter ces aventures dans l'Alliance, sa quête de Saren sa rencontre avec Liara. Vers la fin de la soirée, John contempla Paris depuis le balcon, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir deux familles, celle de Jane et celle qu'il construisait avec Liara. Ses pensées furent stopper par Jane qui tendit une bière à John.<br>-Tien ça te fera du bien.  
>-Merci. Dit John.<br>Chacun but une gorgée de sa bière respective et se fut Jane qui reprit la parole.  
>-Tu en as bavé dans ta vie.<br>-Ouais, mais je me dit qu'il y a pire.  
>-T'a raison.<br>Un silence s'intaillât entre eux.  
>-Dit-moi. Dit Jane. Que ressens-tu pour Liara.<br>-Je l'aime, dit John. Je n'imagine pas mas vie s'en elle, on s'est sauver mutuellement la vie et…  
>-Et quoi ? Demanda Jane.<br>-Elle est enceinte de moi.  
>-J'espère que tu a pris t'es responsabilité.<br>-Comment ça ? Demanda John.  
>-Quoi comment ça ? Dit-moi que vous aller vous marier !<br>-J'aimerais bien et elle aussi je suppose mais…  
>-Mais quoi ?<br>-J'ai pas trouver une bague digne d'elle. Dit John.  
>Jane le regarda fixement et lentement elle mit une main sous son tee-shirt et sortit une chaîne qui, au bout, pendez une bague en or orné d'un saphir.<br>-Tiens prend celle-là.  
>-Merci, elle appartenait à qui ? Demanda John.<br>-A notre mère, à mes 18 ans ont m'a remis cette bague, c'étais l'une des derniers volonté de maman, je l'ai garder pour deux chose. Comme porte bonheur et pour pouvoir la remettre à toi ou Sam.  
>-Tu la garder tous ce temps pour moi ?<br>-Et pour Sam, vu qu'il préfère être un soldat de l'Alliance que de cherche une fille pour l'instant, je pense que tu es le mieux placer pour le recevoir.  
>-Merci, savoir que cette bague a appartenu à notre mère, ça représente beaucoup pour moi.<br>-Je sais mon frère.  
>Un deuxième silence s'installât.<br>- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre ? Demanda Jane.  
>-De quoi ?<br>-Que je t'appelle mon frère et toi ma sœur ?  
>-Au début oui mais maintenant je suis habitué.<br>-Hum t'a raison. Bon il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer avec Liara. Sam commence à s'endormir et Robert regarde avec trop d'insistance à mon goût la poitrine de Liara.  
>-QUOI !<br>-T'inquiète pas, le soir je lui rappelle pourquoi c'est moi le boss. Dit Jane avec un regard sadique.  
>John et Jane se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il annonça qu'ils devaient partir Sam se réveilla brusquement.<br>-Mais, tu vas revenir tonton ?  
>-Mais bien sur, viens par la j'ai un cadeau pour toi.<br>Sam s'approchât et John enleva sa chaîne avec ces plaques militaires, que Liara lui avait offerte peu après qu'elle soit devenu Coutier de l'Ombre, et le passa autour du cou de Sam.  
>-Voici mon plus grand trésor. En attendant, tu les tiens, garde cela près de toi car un jour je viendrai les récupérer. Dit John.<br>Sam commença pleurer de joie, John venait sans doute de lui donner le plus beau cadeau de sa vie.  
>Ils se dirent adieu et dans la voiture, John repensa encore à cette journée. Il regarda Liara et dit :<br>-Maintenant j'ai trois raisons de me battre contre les Moissonneurs.  
>-Lesquels ? Demanda Liara.<br>-Pour toi, pour Hope et pour le reste de ma famille.  
>-Voila qui donnera au Moissonneurs du fil à retordre.<br>-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Dit John. Dit moi et si demain on visitait la ville ? On a pas vue Seattle et cela serait dommage de pas voir Paris.  
>-Tu a raison, demain on visite Paris. <p>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : la demande.

John se réveilla plutôt que d'habitude parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le grand événement. Il allât dans la cuisine préparée le plat préféré de Liara. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, John porter le plateau sur ces mains.  
>-Bonne Anniversaire ! Dit John.<br>-Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ? Dit Liara.  
>-Tu croyais quant même pas que j'ignorais la date la plus important de ta vie. Dit John. Tiens mange.<br>-Et mon plat préférer en plus !  
>Elle manga ces œufs de Branka avec un grand appétit.<br>-Eh ben dis donc t'avais faim toi. Dit John.  
>-Que veut tu, je mange pour deux maintenant.<br>-Bouge pas je vais faire une deuxième fournée. Dit John.  
>-Non John je rigolais, JOHN ! Dit Liara.<br>Elle attrapa John et en utilisant ces pouvoirs biotiques, elle le souleva et le jeta à coté d'elle sur le lit, en répandant tout le plat par terre.  
>-Ah c'est malin maintenant. Dit Liara.<br>-Allez, nettoyons avant que ça tache. Dit John.  
>Ils nettoyèrent le lit puis ils décidèrent de leur programme de la journée.<br>-Il faut aller voir le musée du Louvre, c'est important. Dit Liara.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Je rêve depuis des années de voir La Joconde. T'a vu comme elle est si belle, mystérieuse et son sourire que cache t'elle ? Dit Liara.  
>-Euh….<br>-Et la forme du musée, une pyramide de verre c'est si beau la forme.  
>-Mais tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi les Asaris son dingue des trucs égyptiens ? Dit John.<br>-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est un truc Asari.  
>-Ok ok, j'ai compris, pour moi c'est un passage obligé par la Tour Effel. Dit John.<br>-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Liara.  
>-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est un truc Humain.<br>-Oh Déesse, faite que Hope n'ait pas se trait de caractère. Dit Liara en priant.  
>Ils prient un taxi pour le musée. Arrivés là-bas, Liara contemplât l'entrée du musée.<br>-Regard, John ce n'est pas magnifique, regarde la pyramide, sa forme, c'est si beau.  
>-Allez, viens qu'on regarde un peu les tableaux.<br>A l'intérieur ils visitèrent l'ensemble des galeries pour enfin tomber sur La Joconde.  
>-A-t-on avis, à quoi elle pensait à ce moments-là ? Demanda Liara.<br>-Je l'ignore peut être au peintre, à son mari, sa liste de course ou peut être à rien. Répondit John.  
>Ils restèrent-là à la contempler toute la mâtiner avant de partir vers la sortie. Liara acheta un souvenir et John vérifia si il avait toujours la bague de sa mère offerte par Jane la veille, elle était là à sa place, John se rassura. Ils mangèrent sur les Champs Elysées, dans un restaurant rétro des années 2010 et enfin ils marchèrent vers la Tour Effel.<br>Devant l'imposant édifice, John et Liara se regardèrent.  
>-C'est vraiment impressionnant, tu a bien fait de me faire venir ici. Dit Liara.<br>-Savais-tu que le tour a failli ne jamais être construite. Dit John.  
>-C'est vrai ?<br>-Oui, des artistes disait qu'elle était tellement moche qu'elle ne devait pas être construite, mais il avait tort. Pour savoir ce genre de chose il faut le faire, le construire. Comme nous.  
>-Comment ça ? demanda Liara.<br>-Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi sur le SR-1, tout le monde me disait de ne pas le faire car on risquerait d'avoir mal d'une certaine façon, mais ils avaient tort, je suis plus que jamais heureux avec toi qu'avec Ashley ou Miranda, tu possèdes quelque chose que les autre n'ont pas.  
>Il s'approcha de Liara.<br>-Tu m'a donné plus que dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu m'a sauver plus de fois que tu le crois, avec toi j'ai l'impressions que jamais on ne pourra m'arrêter, tu va avoir notre enfant, la chose la plus merveilleux. Alors Liara T'Soni je veux te poser une question.  
>Ils posa un genou a terre et sorti la bague de sa mère qui plaça devant Liara.<br>-Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
>Liara plaça ces mains sur sa bouche, visiblement surpris par sa demande elle commencer a s'agiter et enfin elle répondus :<br>-OUI.  
>John mis la bague au doigt et Liara sauta dans ces bras. Ils entendirent des applaudissements, les passant regarder la scène émue et heureuse, des « bravo », des « félicitations » et des « vive les mariée » fusèrent de tous les côtés.<br>John et Liara décidèrent de partir loin. Toute l'après-midi ils regardèrent les boutiques de robes et consulter les différente agence d'organisations de mariage. Le soir, arrivés à leur hôtel, l'homme de l'accueil appela John.  
>-Monsieur Shepard pouvait vous venir une minute ?<br>-Bien sur, attend-moi à l'ascenseur, Liara.  
>Il s'approcha de l'accueil.<br>-Oui ? demanda John. Que se passe t'il ?  
>-Juste pour vous informer que l'ensemble de vos invités vous attendent dans votre suite, voulez-vous que je les prévienne de votre arriver ?<br>-Oui, dit leur de se préparer à faire la surprise à Liara.  
>-Bien Monsieur.<br>John rejoignit Liara et ensemble ils montèrent à leur chambre, sans que Liara ne se doute de quelque chose.  
>Devant leur porte, Liara semblait vouloir parler à John.<br>-Il y a un problème ? Demanda John craignant que Liara ait lu ses pensées et deviner la surprise.  
>-Merci.<br>-Merci ?  
>-Oui, merci d'avoir fait de mon anniversaire le plus beau jour de ma vie et de ma vie un véritable conte de fée.<br>-Tu as tort sur un point. Dit John.  
>-Quoi ? Sur quoi ?<br>-Le plus beau jour de ta vie ça sera notre mariage.  
>-Oh, hum, ok.<br>-Allez, venez madame Liara Shepard. Dit John.  
>-ça fait encore bizarre non ?<br>-Pas du tout je suis totalement habitué, vu que tu l'a répété toute la journée, aux passants, aux vendeurs, aux écureuils.  
>-Blabla, tu crois vraiment être drôle ?<br>-Non, je fais juste que de dire la vérité.  
>-Ok bon maintenant fais moi entrer avant que je change d'avis.<br>-Après toi.  
>La chambre était dans le noir complet. D'un coup la lumière s'alluma et un « surprise » retenti.<br>Liara fut pris totalement au dépourvu quant elle vu Joker, Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Kelly et le DR Chakwas devant elle avec une banderole ou il écrit « bonne anniversaire Liara ».  
>-Mais que quoi ? Dit Liara, abasourdie.<br>-Bonne anniversaire, ma grande. Dit Tali.  
>-Bonne anniversaire, Liara. Dit Garrus.<br>-Mais qui vous a prévenu ? Demanda Liara.  
>-Shepard bien sur. Dit Wrex. On a tous reçu une invitation de lui il y a deux jour et on n'est tous là pour toi.<br>Liara se retourna vers John.  
>-John…c'est…je sais pas quoi dire.<br>-Dit rien c'est ta fête. Dit joker.  
>Tout le début de la soirée, Liara ouvrit les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus : des livres traitant des Prothéens et divers objets lié à eux offert par Wrex, Tali et le Dr Chakwas, une magnifique robe Hawaiien offerte par Kelly et Garrus. Joker lui offrit un Holo-film intituler «Avatar 7 : La renaissance de Jake Sully» de James Cameron 15èime du nom.<br>-Merci à tous pour ces cadeaux. Dit Liara. Maintenant que vous êtes la j'ai une annonce à faire.  
>-Tout le monde t'écoute. Dit Garrus.<br>-Voila, je suis enceinte et John et moi on va se marier.  
>Tout le groupe fut surpris par la double annonce de Liara mais comme pour la demande de toute à l'heure ils les félicitèrent.<br>-Je peux être ta demoiselle d'honneur ? Demanda Tali.  
>-Bien sur mais on est fiancées que depuis ce midi donc on n'a pas encore tout décidé.<br>John s'éloigna du groupe pour aller sur le balcon, la soirée venait de tomber et la Tour Effel étais allumé. John scruta l'horizon.  
>-Des félicitations s'imposent. Dit une voix.<br>John se retourna et vit Garrus.  
>-Merci.<br>-Alors, John raconte.  
>-Eh bien.<br>John raconta tout à Garrus, depuis Seattle jusqu'à maintenant en passant par Mercer et sa sœur.  
>-Tu as une sœur ? Demanda Garrus.<br>-Ouais.  
>-Cool et bien tu devrais…<br>Une sonnerie retentie et une voix I.V. dit :  
>-Une personne pour vous.<br>John se leva et regarda par le petit trou de la porte pour voir qui c'était. La personne était de dos mais John distinguais deux chose : c'est une femme et elle est armée.  
>John regardât le groupe avec un visage disant « il y a des ennuis ». Liara et Wrex commencèrent à manifester leur pouvoir biotique, Garrus et Tali à sortir des couteaux de combat et Joker, Kelly et Chakwas à se cacher derrière un mur.<br>Quant tout le monde fut en place, John ouvrit la porte et la femme se retourna.  
>John fut totalement surpris de voire Ashley Williams sur le pas de la porte.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : le rêve se brise.

Ashley avait quelque peu changer, elle avait enlever son chignon et ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules lui donnait l'air plus féminine que jamais, elle avait aussi une nouvelle armure bleue.  
>-Ashley ? Demanda John.<br>-Salut John. Dit Ashley.  
>-Ashley t'a reçu mon message ? C'est super !<br>-Oui….super. Dit Ashley avec un air gêné.  
>-Entre il y a toute l'équipe.<br>Ashley entra et tout le monde se détendit, riant de leurs méfiances.  
>-Ashley, ça fait si longtemps. Dit Tali.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Demanda Garrus.  
>Ashley était gêné, comme si elle regrettait d'être la.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ashley ? Demanda John sérieusement.  
>-Ashley ? Dit Liara.<br>Ashley se retourna vers le couple.  
>-Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Dite elle.<br>Elle actionna son Omnithec et dit :  
>-A toutes les unités, lancer l'assaut !<br>Une seconde après la grande baie vitrée explosa et une douzaine de soldat entrèrent dans la suite par la fenêtre. Deux vaisseaux de transports de l'Alliance se placèrent devant la suite et d'autre soldat apparurent. Tous les soldats braqués leur arme sur le groupe.  
>-Bon sang, Ashley, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla John.<br>-Je suis désolé mais le Conseil m'a ordonnée de t'arrêter. Dit Ashley.  
>-Le Conseil ? Mais….<br>Le Conseil n'avait pas d'autorité sur les soldats de l'Alliance mais sur…  
>-Attentes un peu, tu es SPECTRE ? Dit John<br>-Oui, ils m'ont nommé il y a une semaine, avec pour mission de t'arrêter.  
>-M'arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Oh tu le sais bien, la colonie Butarienne! Les Butariens ont envoyé un message disant que si on ne te livrait pas à eux ils déclencheront une guerre, plusieurs vaisseaux Butarien sont postés près de nos frontières. Les Butariens ont accepté que tu es un procès mais ils se chargent de la sentence eux même. John, l'humanité est au bord de la guerre avec les Butariens alors que les Moissonneurs arrivent, on ne peut pas se le permettre et tu le sais ! Dit Ashley.  
>John se senti mal, c'est dernier jour, il avait éviter de regarder les info galactique mais le voila confronter à son pire cauchemar.<br>Il mélangea son esprit avec celui de Liara.  
>-« Liara, je doit partir »<br>-« Non John, ils te tueront, les Butariens n'ont aucun sens de la justice »  
>-« Je sais mais il ne faut pas qu'une guerre éclate maintenant »<br>-« John, pense à Hope, je refuse que la seule image qu'elle aura de toi soit celui de ta mort ! »  
>-« Liara écoute moi, si on s'enfuie cela ne fera que de dégénéré et les Moissonneurs n'aurait aucun mal a nous anéantirent, et puis Ashley a dit que j'aurai un procès, peut être que je pourrais me faire acquitter »<br>-John, non. Dit Liara.  
>-C'est un ordre ! S'exclama John.<br>Il pensa a la dernier fois ou il utilisa se ton, se fut sur le Normandy lors de l'attaque des Récolteurs. Un ton sec d'ennuyer d'amour et de tendresse. Liara éclata en sanglot.  
>John se retourna vers son ancienne équipe.<br>-Ecouter tous, je me rend, vous je vous interdit de venir a mon procès et s'il vous plait occuper vous de Liara.  
>Tous firent oui de la tête. Satisfait John se retourna vers Ashley et lui tendit les bras.<br>-Promet moi de les laisser partir. Demandât' il.  
>-Je le jure. Jura Ashley. Quelle ironie ils t'avaient nommé pour arrêter un Spectre renégat et maintenant ils demandent à un coéquipier de t'arrêter.<br>-JE VAIS TE TUER ASHLEY ! Hurla Liara.  
>Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs biotiques sur Ashley pour la plaqué au plafond, tous les soldats braquèrent leurs armes sur elle.<br>-Liara arrête maintenant ! Hurla John.  
>Liara relâcha Ashley et s'effondra en pleurant de plus belle, Tali courra pour la serrer dans ces bras.<br>-Ca va aller, chut. Dit Tali en réconfortant Liara.  
>-Sergent Vega ? S'exclama Ashley en se redressant.<br>Un soldat se détacha du groupe et courra vers Ashley. Il avait une crête et un air totalement débile.  
>-Oui, madame ? Dit Vega.<br>-Passer les menottes au commandant Shepard et lisait lui ses droit. Et c'est chef pas « madame » crétins ! Dit Ashley.  
>-Oui chef, pardon chef, tout de suite chef. Dit Véga.<br>Véga sorti une paire de menotte de sa poche, les passa aux mains de John tout en disant :  
>-John Shepard, je vous arrête pour crime de guerre, génocide, destruction de relais cosmodésique et autre chefs d'inculpation, vous avez le doit de garder le silence, tous ce que vous direz seras retenu lors de votre procès, vous avez le droit d'engager un avocat, avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ? Demanda Véga.<br>-Oui, Dit John, Les vacances sont terminé.  
>John quitta la pièce entouré de soldat mais il resta le plus longtemps possible connecter a l'esprit de Liara, mais passer la porte d'entré de l'hôtel il perdit le lien mais John s'en fichait, il savait qu'il n'était plus seul au monde.<p>

Epilogue

Le procès de John fut l'un des plus médiatique de la décennie. La plupart des groupes de soutien pro-Shepard était mené sur Extranet part des leaders caché sous des pseudonymes tels que « La Loyaliste », « Archangel » ou « Le Trouffion», les anti-Shepard eux était majoritairement des Butariens. Plusieurs fois la police, menée par le nouveau commissaire Banner, dut intervenir pour empêcher les pros et les anti de détruire les rues de Seattle car ils faisaient des émeutes monstres.  
>Liara retourna à sa base ou elle entama une technique biotique que les Asaris appelait le Creeka'na, il consiste à placer un bébé dans un champ de stase pour l'empêcher de se développer pendant au moins 1 ans. Lorsque Féron lui demanda pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle répondit :<br>-Mon enfant grandira avec son père, du début a la fin.  
>Après cela elle se plongea dans ses infos en espérant trouver l'info qui innocentera John.<br>Le conseiller Anderson démissionna de son poste et se rendit à chaque séance du procès de John pour exprimer son soutien envers son ami. La sœur de Kria, Spora, défendit John avec acharnement, elle défendit que chaque Spectre avait le droit de recourir à des méthodes extrême pour empêcher une menace d'éclore, ce que l'avocat de l'accusation, le Turien Vilo Kone, ami proche du conseiller Turien, déclara qu'un Spectre na pas le droit de tout le temps contourner la loi si cela implique de détruire un système entier et un relais cosmodésique. Il rappela non sans une note d'humour qu'on avait nommé Shepard pour arrêter Saren et que ce dernier avait commencé à usé de méthode extrême. Et puis viens la grande question que tout le monde attendait : pourquoi il avait fait cela ?  
>John se leva pour mieux parler et déclara qu'il avait fait ça pour empêcher la venue des Moissonneurs, qu'ils allaient utiliser le relaie Butariens pour envahir la galaxie. Sur cette déclaration, Vilo Kone, dit au membre du jurée que John Shepard était un fou dangereux, violent et qu'il doit être mis en prison pour toujours. Il fini par déclaré :<br>-Les Moissonneurs n'existe pas !  
>Ironie du sort, à la fin de sa phrase un Moissonneur d'un kilomètre de haut s'écrasa à coté du tribunal, suivi d'une centaine d'autre.<br>John, épauler du capitaine Anderson, réussit à s'échapper de la planète à bord du Normandy peint aux couleurs de l'Alliance, il promit de revenir avec suffisamment d'allié pour arrêter les Moissonneurs. 


End file.
